


Unexpected Lineage

by sirensoundwave



Series: Plot Bunnie Farm Escapees [12]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: "Hero" is a loaded word, "Villian" is a loaded word, Attempt to realistically show how Auradon would work, Author being herself, M/M, OCs that have a purpose, Um...this got kinda dark...fast, Which is "not very well", Which is to occasionally be cannon fodder, discovery of magic, second parent reveal, the past can haunt your future, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensoundwave/pseuds/sirensoundwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Maleficent felt herself losing the stare down and, as villains are wont to do, cheated? The day is saved by the most unlikely of them...</p><p>The question then becomes: What happens next? Simply put, utter mayhem. As time runs out to contain the impending disaster the true depths of bedlam to come isn't even apparent yet. Now court politics, old/new grudges and a general lack of common sense threatens to burn everyone's happy endings to the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

 

 

She was doing it! For the first time in her entire life, Mal’s will was stronger than her mother’s! Every fiber of her being could feel the impending victory. Good triumphing over evil didn’t sound so stupid-

 

THWACK! THUD!

 

Mal’s confident train of thought broke as something swept her legs out from under her and her face met the tile with meaty smack.

 

“Mal!”

 

She heard her friends call her name in shock . She also heard raspy rumblings that sounded suspiciously like chucking. Looking up, her mother’s reptilian face had indeed contorted into a smile. Her large purple tail waving mockingly in the air. That’s when things got weird. Well weirder. The son of Cruella de Vil dashed in front of his fallen friend.

 

“CARLOS!”  Cruella gasped. The participants may have been frozen in place but the broadcast hadn’t stopped to the Isle of the Lost or the rest of Auridon. Millions were watching her timid little boys stand up to the Queen of All Evil. And millions were pretty sure that though brave, he was toast. At least Mal or Evie might have a shot, being the daughter of a dark fairy or a witch they could cast spells. What could the son of a fur obsessed, ordinary woman do?

 

Maleficent didn’t look impressed by his willingness to sacrifice himself for her daughter. She might be if the runt had any powers but then again what good would they be against the most powerful dark fairy in all the lands? Spending time amongst all these goodie two shoes had not only turned her daughter against her but apparently addled this one’s mind.

 

Carlos on the other hand...had no fucking clue what possessed him to jump in front of Mal. Sure she was one of his three best friends, but who was he kidding? This was only going to get them both killed. But something inside him just snapped when Maleficent cheated Mal out of her victory. He had to do something! For once, not be the dead weight of their Fearsome Foursome.

 

The sorceress turned dragon had grown bored with the whole charade in the meantime. She roared and lunged forward. All over the kingdom, hands shot up to cover eyes hoping to avoid seeing him become dragon chow. Jay scrambled to his feet, rushing towards the impending blood bath before his brain could figure out why.

 

“NO!” he screamed. And to everyone’s suprise, a thin green mist poured out of his mouth as he yelled. Seeing it approach she screeched and tried to back way but there was no time; It invaded Maleficent's nostrils, her open mouth and disappeared into her ears. She thrashed around shaking her head violently and roaring only to slowly become sluggish and unsteady. When she stilled, her normal glowing green eyes were now a paler shade. The same sparkly color as the mist...

 

“Holy shit...what did you do?!” Mal leapt up.

 

“I-I don’t know. I didn’t even know I could do that!”

 

“I think you’ve put her her under a spell...kinda like my dad could do with his staff.” Jay let out a breath the hadn’t known he was holding. “Try giving her a command.”

 

“uh...heel?”

 

The grand hall shook as her massive frame dropped to lie on her belly.

 

“Wow...” Evie awed. “How long will it last?”

 

“Not trying to find out. Sleep say wake up.”

 

With a large gust of hot air from her snout, the baddest of the bad lowered her head. Her eyes drooping until they finally closed. At the same time, Fairy Godmother unfroze. Cautiously she approached, accepting the wand from and almost as wary Mal.

 

“Oh me oh my...Carlos you seem to have inherited your father’s powers...” the Headmistress gulped. “I suppose it’s only natural.”

 

“My father?” He blinked. The way she was looking at him made him feel very uncomfortable.

 

“Cruella never told you who he was?” She asked after a beat.

 

“Mom only told me things if it meant I could be a better minion.” he sighed

 

“Perhaps here is not the best place to discuss it-”

 

“No! Tell me now!” He barked, the same mist filling her noses, ears and mouth.

 

“Dr. Facilier, the Shadow Man*.” she blurted out but quickly shook her head and waved the wand.“Oh me oh my!”

 

“I’m sorry! I... I...” He stuttered, backing away. He didn’t get far before a pair of strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him close to Jay. Instantly his face turned bright red.

 

“Child it’s alright! This is all new to you, there was no magic on the Isle and you didn’t know.  I don’t expect you to be able to control it so soon.” she shushed him. “First things first. Bippity, boppity boo!”

 

The coronation continued. After performing her duty as Head Fairy and Prince Ben became King Ben, Fairy Godmother took Carlos aside once the ceremony was over. Terrified of what he would hear, he followed. Along with Jay who refused to leave his side. She almost protested until she saw the look in the young somewhat reformed thief’s eyes. A defiance that left no room for discussion. And worry for his more than friend.

 

“When Ben made his proclamation, all the candidates’ lineages were thoroughly researched through magical and more conventional means. Dr. Facilier was the most powerful and most wicked Voodoo Priest in the Crépuscule Marais**. He tried to take over what is now Queen Tiana and King Naveen’s kingdom of Les Eaux d'Or***. When the banishment was enacted he chose to die fighting rather than be sent to live in a place without his magic.”

 

“Then how could he be Carlos’ dad? That happened more than 20 years ago, he’s only 14!” Jay growled. De Vil had alway been not only the smallest of their group but the youngest as well. The white haired boy jumped at the shout.

 

“Well, we believe he cast a spell on your mother to provide an heir in the event that he met his demise. Magic will find a way as the saying goes. Whether it was out of love, hate or simple convenience has never been determined. Only your mother can answer that now.”

 

“Well, I guess I’ll never know then.” he muttered. “I am not asking. Just...bleh! But, can anyone teach me? As cool as it was, me putting the whammy on Ms. M then you was an accident. What if it happens again? What, what if I hurt someone next time?”

 

“I’m sure Mama Odie^ in Les Eaux d'Or would be glad to take you under her wing. She’s a bit unconventional but a very good teacher. I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s already accepted the job.” Fairy Godmother smiled knowingly.

 

And so, the Fearsome Foursome learned there’s always more to both sides of the story beyond the ‘Happily Ever After’.

  
  


*END*

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in like 20 minutes based on a random thought. Love it, hate it? Reviews are like hugs. Sirensoundwave out!
> 
>  
> 
> * The voodoo priest villain from The Princess and the Frog
> 
> **Literally means Twilight Marshes
> 
> *** Literally means The Golden Waters. Orleans is a French name meaning gold and since New Orleans was the setting for the movie I just made it a maritime kingdom in Fairytale Land.
> 
> ^The 197 year old blind voodoo priestess from The Princess and the Frog who helps Tiana and Naveen.


	2. Enter Mama Odie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Well more ideas came together and boom, chapter 2. Just a quick note to those who found this fic but aren’t familiar with how I write. I enjoy taking innocent things in canon and making them dark, weird or just plain creepy. This movie is such an easy target for that. But in a good way.
> 
>  
> 
> Just a heads up, I tried to stay in accent with Mama Odie so her lines aren't misspelled or written with bad grammar- she just talks that way.
> 
>  
> 
> So onward!

 

 

*UL*

 

Maleficent got a new pad in the form of a terrarium on her daughter's nightstand. Cruella, the Evil Queen and Jafar remained on the Isle of the Lost and the barrier was re-erected twice as strong.

 

It should have been a cakewalk for the crew after all was said and done. Each had proven they weren’t inherently evil and shouldn’t be defined by their parents or their unfortunate upbringings. After all Jay learned the importance of teamwork and channeling his aggression into constructive outlets. Evie finally saw that dumbing herself down just to fit in and get a guy was beyond stupid. Mal showed everyone that love and faith in one’s self was indeed stronger than evil.

 

So the same should have been true for the real hero of the story right?

 

Wrong. Everyone avoided poor Carlos like the plague now.

 

Turns out the Isle of the Lost wasn’t exactly home to the Evilest of Them All. More like the Evilest of Them All Who Survived the Final Conflict of Good v. Evil and Whose Whereabouts Were Actually Known. Several REALLY bad guys never made it to the island because they died or were simply assumed dead. If he had been banished instead of killed Dr. Facilier would have been King of the Isle with Maleficent as second banana; if the diva was lucky. And timid little Carlos? He'd probably be the Prince of Darkness with heart black as night.

 

See Jafar wanted to rule one measly sandbox. Grimhilde just wanted to be regarded as the prettiest in her domain. Cruella wanted to kill and skin any animal she could get her hands on in the name of fashion. Maleficent was vain and spiteful and bitter over a loosey invite. All four loved causing pain and misery sure but not like the Shadow Man.

 

Money and power, for him there was no such thing as too much of either. Showboating was a fabulous perk of being evil. So was causing pain. But he believed firmly that the only good enemy was a dead one...unless their blood or whatnot was a vital spell ingredient. Then you got a one way ticket to his dungeons until you were of no more use. He killed men, women, children out of boredom. Took great pleasure in human and animal sacrifice in order to increase his magical might. The guy was sadistic in a decidedly non-PG way.

 

Of course most of that might be overlooked for de Vil's sake...if he could control his powers. It took only two days for him to completely stop talking. Everytime he opened his mouth, there was a good chance he'd accidentally put whoever he'd been speaking to under his influence. Fairy Godmother had to be called in to break the spell EVERY FRICKING TIME.

 

Chad tried to keep up the alpha jock routine and bully the white haired boy for everything from his poor tourney skills to the fact that he was weak without his boytoy to defend him and yes his wicked, wicked power to remove free will. To prove he wasn't intimidated just because he has magic he tormented him relentlessly. It all reached a crescendo when the prince started beating on the smaller boy after a loss behind the stands.

 

Charming grabbed him at some point during the beat down only to have a tanned hand clamp down on his wrist like iron.

 

"Let go you little loser! I said- GAH!"

 

Jay hadn’t even gotten out of his pads when everyone still on the field began to experience zero gravity. Floating upside down with panicked teammates and spectators alike, he could clearly see Cinderella's son rapidly turning pale and sinking to his knees as wisps of green flowed from his open mouth onto the target of his aggression. It was a shell shocked Coach who managed tackle Carlos before he could completely inhale the lifeforce of his abuser. And they all abruptly fell back to the ground.

 

Now Chad was in a coma. And pretty much everybody was now completely terrified of their group’s runt. Including Carlos himself. There was even talk of sending him back. Which terrified him most.

 

Mama Odie wasn’t able to come right away. But she did appear via crystal ball to him after the incident.

 

[Boy? Boy! Boy I'm a talking ta ya!] The blind woman screeched from the orb in Jay's hand. His boyfriend had refused to come out of their dorm since and took to hiding under his quilt with Dude worriedly whining by the bed.

 

"Go away. Just waiting for the angry mob to come burn me alive."

 

[Don't ya sass me Boy!] In a blink he found himself thrown off the bed and on his butt staring at the distorted image of a wrinkled brown face in the ball. [Now dat I gots ya attention listen good, ya hear? Gifts like ours can't be taught like dat wand wavin business. It gotta come from ya will what it do. And dat means iffin ya don't tell it what ta do it gonna just do.]

 

"What?"

 

[Clean da wax out cha ears Boy. Ya ain't no more dat bastard Facilier than any of ya friends be dey parents. Ya got ta stop bein afraid ta use ya power cuz iffin ya don't it gonna always lash out ta try an get rid of whateva makin ya so scared.] She huffed. [I can show ya some basics like meditatin and how ta properly respect da Loa but anythin else be all on ya own time. Voodoo, real Voodoo powa be instinct an nothin more. Ya papa made every dark deal he could with the foulest of the foul to get so strong and all he did was go to da spirit world early fa all his trouble. His one redeeming grace be ya boy. Funny he meant cha ta be his great revenge but cha ain’t got a mean bone in ya body!] Her raspy cackle sent shivers up both boys' spines.

 

"Great revenge?" Jay glared at the little old woman.

 

[Jus like you. Ya mama she be easily bored and that rinky dink island wasn’t no fun fa her. Ya daddy lost her interest when he lost his powers but they couldn't take hers.trap her like da rest. Afta she popped ya out she she high tailed it back ta her dimension.] Mama Odie laughed. [She thought stickin ya with ya daddy would be a punishment for him. Gettin back at him for not bein worth her time no more. Ha ha, I may be blind but even I can see ya don”t take afta her in looks but cha got her powa.]

“I...” Jay frowned. He was the master thief and bruiser of their crew and nothing more. What was this old biddy yammering about?! “I don’t have magic.”

 

[Just like dis boy don’t?] she cackled again. [Ya been in da same boat as dis one. Ya lil gal friends alway knew dey be witches and iffin dey only get offa dat island dey could cast spells. I bet sometime soon ya be causing all kinda mayhem jus like dis one. But Mama Odie no canna help ya.]

 

“Who is my mom then? Dad never talked about her other than...I don’t look a thing like her.” Jafar had often told him that the only reason he didn’t outright hate him was that very fact. All he knew of her was that she was (in Jafar’s own words) ‘a vision of malice and wickedness in feminine form'.

 

[And tank da spirits ya don’t! Ya coulda been da spitin image of Mirage. Now dat be a thing dem dere in Auridon woulda hada fit bout! Imagine a cat man walkin around ya school! Dere wouldn’t be no kiss fa it cause it ain't no curse. Jus heritage.]

 

*end*

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. For no other reason than I could I made the coolest female villain of the Aladdin animated series Jay’s mom.
> 
>  
> 
> This means all 4 of them have actual magical inheritance (before Jay didn’t count because Jafar’s power came exclusively from his staff where as Maleficent and Grimhilde were a bonafide dark fairy and a wicked witch capable of magic without an item of power in disney canon). The fact that the boys never had any idea of it is easily explained by the whole no magic thing on the island. Oh and all around A+ parenting on the villains' part.
> 
>  
> 
> So, I think I may keep going. Any guesses who the mystery fathers are? What sort of havoc will the crew cause now that it might not be quite as intentional?
> 
>  
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


	3. Sympathy for the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jay meets someone who probably could have turned the tide for the Fearsome Foursome a bit sooner than last minute. Unfortunately at the time of Prince Benjamin's proclamation, he was back home helping to care for his fading grandfather. Still, the encounter is good for both of them.  
> This chapter is a bit longer because it plays with a validated fan theory and some of the inherent flaws involved in imprisoning the bad guys the way they did.

 

 

*UL*

  
  


About a week after Chad’s near death experience, a new face came to Auradon Prep. Well new to the villian kids. A Prince from the desert area who went home to spend time with his dying grandfather and attend the royal funeral. So he missed all the hubbub with the coronation and such.

 

"You’re Jay right?" The tanned young man smiled. "I'm Al-Aziz...but everybody calls me AJ."

 

"That makes no sense." Well it didn’t. There’s no J in his name.

 

"Well my dad's nickname is Al and Genie always to calls me Al Jr. So...it eventually melded into AJ."

 

"...lemee guess your dad and mine got history." It came out with an exasperated sigh.

 

Jay really didn't want to do this. Not right now. He was already worried for Carlos with his bouts of uncontrollable magic and how terrified his baby was of himself. Even after the chat with that crazy old lady he still kept silent and to himself even though it did manage to get him out of the dorm. Then there was his own growing sense of dread over the fact that he'd only been able to find one measly paragraph about his mom; and all it really said was she was a twisted bitch. But he had found out what she looked like; and holy shit was he lucky he wasn’t born a feline/human hybrid like her. What was his dad into?!. Let’s not forget the old prune’s cryptic talk of him causing mayhem just like her whether he wants to or not. On the plus side Carlos’ outbursts didn’t affect him most likely because of it. But back to AJ. Jay wasn’t in the mood to do the bad blood rehash just cuz this guy missed their arrival.

 

"Look, AJ-"

 

"I was really bummed I couldn't be here as part of the welcoming party. From what I understand we would have hit it off right away."

 

All of his protests died on his tongue. The look in the Arabian prince's eyes was pretty earnest. Nothing like that catty tit for tat that went on when Audrey and Mal first met. This kid, despite his father nearly killing both his folks not once but twice, sincerely wanted to be his friend.

 

The son of Jafar had no god damned idea how to respond to that.

 

Luckily the bell for 3rd period rang and saved him the trouble.

 

"Well, see ya round. I'm not that big a fan of Tourney having the muscle strength of a wet carpet but maybe we can find something else to talk about? Later." AJ waved as he dashed off.

 

It wasn’t until sometime later in the day that the pair saw each other again. They only had Geometry together after all. Which Jay was surprisingly good at. Apparently to be a good thief, sneak and escape artist required good spatial awareness. AJ on the other hand was ready to tear out his own hair at the sight of the pythagorean theorem. In the library after school they finally struck up a conversation

 

"I really don't want to be sultan but I do want to help my people. Instead I'm studying to be a doctor.  But I need to know this crud too to pass." AJ frowned at all the red markings on his last quiz. He raised a brow at the 96 on Jay's. “Wow, brains and brawn. Jeez I got screwed. Say, I think we can help each other out.”

 

And there it was. The more familiar ‘I’ll scratch your back if you scratch mine’ interaction that occurred most on the island. Even among the four of them, it was no secret that their initial relationships with one another were based on this. Their parents’ reps certainly extended to them and they exploited it but they each brought their own skills to the table. Need anything built or even remotely tech related? Carlos was your man. Manipulation and charm were Evie’s strengths not to mention the keen mind she tried to hide. Jay was the go to guy for muscle, quick escapes and ‘acquisitions’. And good ol Mal was living proof that appearances were deceiving. When she wanted she could be the most cunning and nasty of the four. Not for sometime after meeting as small children did they form their strange little family- after realizing their biological ones weren’t all that great. Even then it was sometime before he began to see Carlos as more than a brother.

 

"Of course you want something."

 

"Well yeah but I don't think we're on quite the same page. I suck at this but you don’t. A lot of the Seven Deserts' history can't be found here in Auradon but the palace library back home has records for EVERYTHING. How about a deal? You help me not have to explain to my folks why I gotta take summer school. I help you with finding out about where you're from?"

 

"So you want to cheat off the son of your father's greatest enemy and have him do your homework." Who says heroes were above petty revenge he thought frowning.

 

"Uh, no. I can do my own homework but thanks for the offer. What good does that for me if I still have no idea what I'm doing anyhow? I need a tutor not a stand in. It might be tough work to teach an idiot but I promise I'll be worth it."

 

Wait...how did this guy know we was trying to discover his family history? Not like he's been shouting it from the rooftops or anything. Did that ditzy fairy tell him? After all she already knew about Mirage-

 

About then, AJ’s face took on a horrified expression as if sensing his train of thought. He began frantically searching his person.

 

"Where is it?! Oh Allah I’m so sorry!” He yelped. “My bracelet-!”

 

“Er...this?” Jay blinked, casually removing the shackle like band from his pocket. Hey semi-reformed not totally reformed thief.

 

AJ just stared at the offered jewelry and Jay could only guess what he was thinking. At least the guy would probably not want anything more to do with him now. The pair stood in the nearly deserted library, frozen in place by the sight of the gold hinged bangle. Eventually, AJ smiled and sighed.

 

“I suppose mother is right. Things happen for a reason.”

 

Wait, what?!

 

“This bracelet isn’t for fashion, it helps keep a lid on my um...gift? Modified curse? I got no idea anymore, it was the best Uncle Moz could do when your mother decided to ‘bless’ me with it. I just know it’s a mild annoyance at best and a good reason for people to stay at least 50ft away from me at worst. Whether I like it or not, I was born an Oracle.” he chuckled, clamping it back on to his wrist.

 

“So you were reading my mind?!”

 

“Not exactly and to be fair it was your own damn fault for swiping this.” He motioned to his wrist. “I can see into people’s hearts. For instance I know you’d slit my throat with a smile if it meant my death would help Carlos even little. That doesn’t make you the second coming of Jafar. It means there is someone you truly love enough to do unspeakable things for. You don’t really care about knowing who your mom really is so much as getting a handle on the chaotic magic she’s sure to have passed on to you. Because maybe you can protect him with it.” The Prince of Agrabah smiled wryly.

 

“Why would you want to hid that? I mean you could always get what you want- perfect blackmail material.” Auradon continued to astound the young ex-villain crew. Hold it, did he say what he thought he said? “You said Uncle Moz. There’s only one person my dad ever spoke of that might have that nickname.”

 

“Yeah, my family history is kinda complicated. My uncle spent the first 2 years after meeting my dad trying to kill him. In his defense they had no idea they were related since a dark sorcerer kidnapped Uncle Moz when he was little and erased him from dad and grandma’s memory...and sort of drove him insane. Grampa had gone off to seek his fortune sometime before but when he returned Grandma had died and dad had become just another a street rat he couldn’t find. When Dad and Grandpa finally met up after like 15 years, it was cuz Grampa robbed their wedding party blind. King of Thieves couldn’t pass up a royal shindig and all.”

 

“Your grandfather is the leader of the 40 Thieves?! Awesome!”

 

“Toldja we would have hit it off. He was till he struck out on his own. Though now he’s retired from the game, he’s the best security consultant in the Seven Deserts. Uncle Moz has your old man’s old job. From what they tell me it was super awkward at first but I couldn’t imagine anything else. It’s just too bad mom’s dad died.”

 

Wow. Just. Wow. So even some heroes had it rough. He’s learned since being off the Isle that happily ever after wasn’t necessarily the end of the story but they’d always been taught the villains were all defeated and sent to the Isle of  the Lost. But both he and Carlos were examples of how flawed that logic was. One of their parents was killed by the good guys. One was MIA simply because the new order BORED her. But AJ had two villains in his family that had reformed and switched sides. How did they get that chance? Did it mean all these goodie goodies knew there was a possibility a bad guy could change? So why were their lives such shit until now?!

 

“I don’t have to use my powers to see what you’re thinking. Mom and Dad were against the whole round up all the bad and people and chuck em in an island hell hole thing. The only reason Jafar ended up there is because he banded together with other defeated villains in hopes of revenge. The Sultan and Sultana of Agrabah have been calling for something like what Ben did from the moment it was learned children were on the Isle. Of course not being the kingdom in charge there wasn’t much they could do without risking war. Not many believe people can change so my family tree proved problematic for the trust of some kingdoms; a few won’t even trade with us. Dad says judging people without giving them a chance is a sure fire way to lose a potential friend and gain a potential adversary. As long as the person is willing, anything is possible.” AJ shrugged only to have a piece of paper shoved in his face. “Wha?”

 

“It’s my cellphone number. I gotta go but I guess I can help you out some time. Just not when there’s practice.” This time Jay was the one to run off. Leaving AJ alone to ponder what had just happened. Particularly if he should have mentioned just how interesting life at Auradon Prep was about to become for everybody.

 

As useful as it was with the first part of his curse, the bracelet did nothing to stop his visions of the future.

 

*End*

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Disney confirmed a long time ago Mozenrath and Aladdin were meant to be long lost brothers. The big reveal was supposed to happen in the 3rd movie when Cassim showed up. But either due to budget, run time or the likelihood of small kids not grasping such a complex story arc (that they literally spent the entire animated series setting up ...) the plotline was abandoned. Aladdin is also one of the few Disney movie based animated series explicitly set AFTER the major movie event occur. Most either deage characters or totally disregard the movie ending. Also, several people who start out as bad guys later turn out to be just desperate, confused or misunderstood people in the show.
> 
> Still I imagine Mirage couldn't resist a parting shot to the street rat that was a constant thorn in her side before she decided to mortal realm no longer amused her. Instead of cursing Aladdin or Jasmine, she exacted her vengeance on their son.
> 
> Don’t worry, Evie and Mal get to be blindsided by the truth of their own births sooner or later...
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


	4. The Apple Doesn't Fall Far...But Can Really Only Go Up From There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Evie’s turn. Kudos to those who may have guessed who her father is but there’s a bit of a catch to her situation...

 

 

*UL*

 

So it wasn’t long before the girls began to wonder about the other half of their parentage.

 

Evie first tried her magic mirror.

 

"Magic mirror in my hand, I am the daughter of which great man?" She chanted on her bed. The glass fogged up per the norm but cleared to reveal...a bunch of static? "Rats!"

 

This wasn’t the first time she'd asked nor the only way she’d posed the question. Since it was Saturday she had the whole day free. And she'd been at it since lunch. So about 2 hours with nothing to show for her troubles.

 

"What am I doing wrong?!"

 

"Well, maybe you need more power." Mal called from their bathroom. "I tried to cast my own spell to figure out my dad but all I did was burn a hole in my dresser top. It’s possible our moms or our dads  put the info on magical lockdown. If that's the case we have no hope of cracking the blocking spell ourselves."

 

In the days since the coronation, the daughters of the Evil Queen and The Black Fairy had learned that they were capable of magic beyond rhyming to a mirror and complex spells and potions at the same time the guys were discovering they had any magic at all. Of course, what was aided by a talisman or already written down proved more reliable still it was rather exciting stuff. To know these were THEIR gifts, not hand me downs from dear old mom. Still, they held on to the looking glass and spell book because they could still be useful. Not for sentimental reasons. That would be just silly.

 

Mal enjoyed telekinesis and had begun her own spellbook mainly because everything in her mom’s was either for manipulation, destruction or other dark deeds. The hair thing had come from a vanity phase Maleficent went through in her youth with her long violet locks. Then they were burned away in a scuffle with another dark fairy over territory and well, that led to her signature horns. Upon discovering her gorgeous hair was forever ruined, her rival came down with a bad case of rotting skin. It eventually cleared up though- when it all melted off her bones after a year of unbearable agony. That had been a favorite of her mother to tell as a bedtime story. Her quest for creating her own brews had the side effect of making her a confectionary diva. Though some were still too wary to eat any of the treats she made. There was also a mild ability to create lightning but she figured that one should be practiced sparingly...

 

Evie found she could use any reflective surface to channel her magic. Even create portals if it was big enough. Still she seemed to have developed a green thumb. That was a bit of an understatement. If she were to walk barefoot across grass or soil, all sorts of flora would sprout up in her foot path. Doug observed that her mood dictated what grew. Positive emotions caused fragrant flowers and sweet fruits like berries and amazingly melons. She started small garden with school permission to practice that even had a small apple tree growing in it. Likewise negative ones produced all manner of really nasty stuff like poisonous mushrooms, hemlock and briars. Touching a tree could cause it to burst into fruition or make every flower close up and revert to a bud. While she got the hang of it, she wasn’t allowed to go barefoot outside and had to wear gloves too. Which she instantly made an elegant fashion statement.

 

"What about Fairy Godmother? She told us they looked into our histories before they let us off the island." Evie asked after thinking a bit.

 

"Did you see her face when she was forced to tell Carlos?! Mama Odie let it slip about Jay but she seems kinda loopy anyhow. I already tried to ask her and all she would tell me is Jane and I have something in common. I doubt we're half sisters so... I'm stumped. All I know is the four of us prolly got picked because there's something darker to our heritage than we know."

 

"May-be..." Evie smiled deviously.

 

About 20 minutes later the witchy duo were in the boys' dorm with Carlos explaining their idea to the newly realized sorceror. With de Vil staring at them with completely unimpressed by said plan once they laid it all out.

 

"Come on it's brilliant!" Evie beamed. A single white eyebrow raised. Lifting the hand previously rubbing Dude's belly he slowly drug it across the space before him. The air rippled like a surface of water, leaving green words in it’s  wake.

 

[You do realize I'm more likely to shatter your mirror than actually be helpful right?] It read. Evie's brilliant plan was to have him amplify her mirror's power with his own. Of the four, he had shown the greatest magical strength so far.

 

Well that wasn’t totally true; more like the best impulse control. Jay had blown up a vending machine that refused to spit out his ChocoLoco bar two days before. He swore it was an accident but AJ had been helping him figure out his family secrets so that’s debatable. Then he  would neither confirm nor deny causing the (thankfully vacant) stands to collapse at practice last night when Chad’s cronies decided to use unnecessary roughness with both pucks and sticks. It seemed the result of his folks powers mixing yielded a tendency to cause bad luck or jinxes. For such a delicate operation, they needed a boost of a less explodey type. And Jay was kinda cleaning the cafeteria in detention for destroying school property, so there was that too.

 

"Come on. We know you can do it." Mal urged. "We believe in you."

 

[Mixing magic is dangerous. You know that Mal.] He rolled his eyes. [But... give me some time and I might be able to do something.]

 

"You’re the best!" Evie squealed throwing herself at him.

 

So the next week, the girls showed up again. This time Jay was there. When they burst in, brimming with excitement...

 

WHAM!

 

"My nose!” Evie shrieked grabbing her face. She’d bounced off an invisible barrier that flashed red at the moment of impact before vanishing again.

 

"Dammit! Knock first!" Jay grumbled. “Well now I know it works, just stay still.”

 

Halting his push ups and getting off the floor he walked up to them. With both index fingers he drew a rectangle roughly the size of a door and snapped his fingers. The barrier then shattered into red sparkles, which seemed to annoy him.

 

“What was that?!” Mal growled checking her best friend’s blood nose and summoning a (hopefully clean) towel from their bathroom.

 

“Those asshole groupies of Chad’s keep trying to get in here and mess with us. Dunno why Carlos is even bothering to try and wake the fucker up. Anyway, forgot you were coming. Sorry.”

 

"Sorry?! Jeez!”

 

[Since you’re already gushing like a geyser, I need you to bleed on this.]  Carlos held up a black candle.

 

“Ew. Why?!” Mal gagged.

 

[There’s a saying that blood calls to blood.] The words changed with a hand wave. [So I figured we could use it to find your dads.]

 

“That sounds...weird.” Mal eyed the candle.

 

“Tried it on ourselves, It totally works ladies.’ Jay called as he disappeared into the shower.

 

Complaining the whole time about the ick factor, Evie obediently leaned over the wax column once the white haired boy sat in in the center of a strange diagram on the the table cloth drawn in some kind of pale yellow powder. Her friend then slowly lowered his own face to it and pursed his lips.

 

“Tell me you’re not gonna-!” Evie gagged. Just as he gently blew on the wick to and a small green flame lit it up. “Oh.”

 

He looked like he wanted to say something then decided it was too much effort instead motioning for her to ask her question.

 

“Um hi little green flame...thingie. I was just wondering if you could tell me who my dad is since all I’ve ever met is my mom.”

 

At first the flame didn’t react. Then it flashed brilliantly and not one but two faces appeared above the fire. One of a lovely black haired woman with warm chocolate eyes and pale skin...that most certainly was NOT Grimhilde at any age. And of a grey skinned man with beady black and yellow eyes, a mouth full of daggers...and flaming blue hair.

 

“That’s unexpected.” Mal whistled.

 

*UL*

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. That’s Hades. And his hostage wife Persephone. Who is never mentioned by Disney. Ever. Weird right? It only gets stranger from here on out.
> 
>  
> 
> About their powers:
> 
>  
> 
> Evie has similar powers to Persephone; to control plants. Wonder why. Also there’s style of stone framed mirror called Persephone.
> 
>  
> 
> Mal has so far only shown powers Maleficent has shown in her various incarnations.
> 
>  
> 
> Jay is pretty much exhibited things Mirage and Jafar can do; mainly really destructive shit. He likes red but no so much the glitter effect.
> 
>  
> 
> As for Carlos, voodoo uses cornmeal and ash to create intricate patterns used in various rituals.
> 
>  
> 
> Yes I am basing some things on actual concepts but still adding my own spin.
> 
>  
> 
> What other surprises are in store?
> 
>  
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


	5. We Fucking Told You So

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it’s not obvious, I have read none of the books and am basing this on what I saw in the movie and read in fanfics by authors I know did read the books. So names I give that weren’t mentioned in the film or other Disney canon I have seen are my own. Alright? Alright n_n
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, our favorite ex-villains aren’t actually in this one but they are still part of it. This chapter is more of an analysis of how The United States of Auradon works, was formed and its relationship with it’s neighbors. What? You really thought the good old U.S. of A and the Isle of the Lost were the only principalities in this world? Not by a long shot.

 

 

*UL*

 

How could things turn out so wonky? Just how? Her powers and the rules they enforced should have kept this....this everything contained! Instead the situation was quickly spiraling out of her control. Edwina "Fairy Godmother" Fairbright could swear several days journey away, an unusually pale Arabian man was laughing his tushy off at her. And he wasn’t alone in his position to gloat.

 

Mozenrath initially commended her for 'coming to her senses' but had also warned that handling these children would require more than good intentions and warm fuzzies. They had been raised by the worst of the worst and as such were certain to have all sorts of baggage to accompany such a childhood that couldn’t be solved with chocolates and wifi.

 

He confided that he himself spent years in therapy to cope with the terrible things he had done and the life he had been denied in order to strive for a brighter future. And that some scars just don’t heal no matter what. She had scoffed at his logic; maintaining that he didn’t try to change until well into adulthood thus the transition was harder. The four of them were still in their formative years and therefore would have an easier time. To which the Vizier responded with a nasty glare. His verbal response however was stopped by his familiar coiling itself around his mouth to his frustration. After a brief flash of annoyance the man sighed and nodded.

 

“Mozenrath say, he send flowers.” Xerxes replied for his master. With that, the pair stalked out of her office. She hadn’t meant to offend him, truly, but the damage had been done. As dark as that comment was, she had a feeling it was quite tame in comparison to whatever he really wanted to say. Evidence to her that perhaps he hadn’t changed as much as he would like others to believe. He just didn’t want to upset the delicate alliance that had been formed with the Seven Deserts chief sultanate Agrabah. Yet.

 

Still...

 

Carlos was very obviously often used as a punching bag on the Isle. He hid it well with his stunning fashion but during his physical examination for tourney (which really should have been done well before the coronation...she’d have to look into how both he and Jay were even allowed to play without a well check) the nurse turned green at the sight of his abused body. Bruises too old to be from games or practice dotted his frame. What looked to be claw marks marred his chest and back. The child was skin and bone and the burns...dear mercy the tiny cigarette burns all over him. Now she knew why he always changed in the restroom stalls.  Not because he was shy and felt inadequate about not being as developed as his peers. But because he was ashamed of the way he looked without clothes on. Why the slightest noise could make him jump and approaching him too quickly made him flinch and shrink away; he was always expecting to be hurt by anyone bigger than him. When his powers manifested, they did so by lashing out to protect him. Regardless Cinderella was livid that he hadn’t been immediately sent back. Richard Charming passed away when Chad was 6 and so his son became her world. By trying to protect and give him everything she never had as a child, she succeeded in making him a spoiled entitled bully. He had no concept of the word no and believed only those of royal heritage to be even close to his equal. That what family you came from is all that mattered. No matter what. Now he was paying for it in a magical coma not even Edwina could undo.

 

Jay solved all his problems with violence. The no weapons policy proved useless with him as ANYTHING the teen picked up could be deadly in his hands. Lonnie tapped him from behind to ask a question not long after their change of heart. Thank heavens her quick reflexes (and rigorous martial arts training) allowed her to drop to the floor as he spun around clearly expecting an attack. Otherwise those three butter knives would have been impaled in her skull like darts. Not the far wall. Not even Evie and Mal were safe from his paranoia but the way they casually ducked or sidestepped impending bodily harm without missing a beat suggested this was just business as usual  to them. The only person who had nothing to fear was Carlos.  The working theory on that happened to be his feelings where the younger was concerned didn't even register him as a threat. This was even more clearer (and more disturbing, to her at least) when his powers emerged. As Audrey found out in a fit of jealousy, you could drop a flower pot, a small stone or a broken music box  from a window directly above the deVil boy and as long as Jay was near by it would hit literally anyone else in the area. Including whoever 'dropped' it. Students and teachers quickly realized he was extremely possessive of Carlos. Many experienced bad luck when Jay got upset such as mysteriously becoming a sudden klutz, having random things fall on them and FOR CRYING OUT LOUD HOW DID MY LAPTOP BURST INTO FLAMES LIKE THAT?! Only a special set of wards co-created by Aladdin’s freed djinn Genie and his brother/vizer Mozenrath kept the boy from tearing the school down around their ears. That Al-Aziz just happened to bring back to school with him BEFORE the poo hit the fan.

 

Evie struggled with her image. Despite her personal growth, she was still  terribly afraid of anyone seeing her without her make up even though she was lovely without it. And if she even thought she was gaining weight she stopped eating for days. This came to light when she collapsed in Chemistry three days before the winter ball. When trying on the dress she'd made to wear, she found it too snug around the middle. She took this to mean she was ballooning up like a whale when in fact she had only miscalculated in measuring the fabric. The poor thing had to look perfect all the time. No exceptions. Her powers were also emotion based...as nearly all magic tends to be. Any part of her skin that came in contact with a natural surface turned said surface into a mini greenhouse.  Snow White thought it quite sweet that her nephew's mere presence could insure her stepsister's magic didn’t go out of whack. Grimhilde was a narcissistic witch but from what she saw her daughter was a lovely young girl with an unfortunate parentage. She even went as far as extending an open invitation to her castle and kingdom.

 

Mal couldn’t take a compliment or assistance she didn't ask for (re:demand) to save her life. She equated being nice to her with wanting something from her. She wasn't used to asking politely for anything and often just took what she wanted. Though she sometimes caught herself and apologized those instances were too rare not to be concerning and it occasionally caused issues with her relationship with Ben.  She also seemed to suffer from what various peers had referred to as RBF. A quaint turn of phrase the fairy prayed no one was foolhardy enough to use in the girl's presence. Seeing as it stood for resting bitch face. Appearing to be angry or scheming always, she projected a "screw off" vibe all the time. Even when she smiled. That wicked, wicked smile. It looked like she was still subconsciously trying to impress or live up to her mother's standards. Something Queen Aurora and her mother took to heart. By the end of the term Audrey was likely to be homeschooled to avoid history repeating itself. Despite her father contending the entire reason for sending her there was to socialize her with all types of people and cultures. Help her understand the world didn't revolve around her and her kingdom. When King Philip still found himself outnumbered on the issue he blithely reminded them he's the one that fought a frickin dragon. His opinion was equally important

 

Edwina later received correspondence from L'eau D'or. As their daughter Claudette was too young to attend just yet so they had no eyes on the insides, Queen Tiana and King Naveen send a missive politely inquiring why a man they knew to have died well before the conception could have a son. Why said son was left to rot along with a whole undeserving generation and above all why no one bothered to tell the Creole regents about it until the child was accepted into their prestigious institution as a social experiment. The simple answer being the council of rulers in Auradon didn't have to answer to a sovereign nation beyond their borders. The Land of Voodoo and Hoodoo wanted nothing to do with the Island Solution so no one felt any obligation to inform them of it's  progress. The diplomatic answer was that the issue was an in house matter. However if such a time arose when their input would be required, it would be graciously welcomed. That obviously stuck in their craw as the reply had been a brief email.

 

"May Bondye have mercy on you all. Mama Odie will be on standby." With no other contact since.

 

That wasn’t ominous at all.

 

Finally Arendelle had an absolute fit. King Beast and Queen Belle had a rather uncomfortable video chat with Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff where the former did not sugar coat how "monumentally irresponsible it would be to pluck 4 children of some of the most powerful sorcerers and sorceresses ever seen from an abusive environment and drop them on the lion's den of kiddie court politics they dared call a prep school. To not only expect them to behave like trained fur seals in the face of blatant hostility but also cope with their now unrestrained powers in a place where 'casual' magic was  frowned upon. Or any type of guidance in controlling them." When a flustered King Beast asked why Queen Elsa wasn’t addressing them, Prince Kristoff pointed out his sister in law didn't think she could hold it together enough during the call not to plunge their kingdom into Eternal Winter The Sequel. That is was best delegated to his wife since her temper wouldn’t cause an ice age but would put Auradon on blast as it were. He also added that there were many equally qualified centers of learning in many other regions, their twins Ingrid and Jokul (who both inherited their dear auntie's cryomancy) would be attending AP as soon as A) The people in Auradon caught a clue.  B) Muspelheim froze over. Whichever occurred first. But frankly he was betting on the latter. He also advised her to at least relax the magic restricting spells around the school. He knew from personal experience letting that much power build up with no outlet was a terrible idea.

 

All three regions were not part of Auradon but instead allied with it. The Seven Deserts to the  east. The Winterland to the north and the Bayou Country to the southeast. And all three could collectively say the same thing to her and the Royal Family.

 

We fucking told you so.

 

*UL*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muspelheim: Land of Fire in Nordic mythology
> 
>  
> 
> So, I hope that explains the whole why their magic is so rampant in this verse thing.
> 
> There’s a few other groups with direct relation to the situation that I intend to mention but haven’t decide if it will be before or after the reveal for Mal.
> 
>  
> 
> Yes history buffs, “Island Solution” isn’t just a random phrase I picked though it’s not nearly as bad as it’s almost homophone. To be fair though, if Auradon had any concept of our world, they would be utterly horrified to know what the name of their plan sounds eerily like.
> 
>  
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


	6. Unassuming...Still Makes an Ass of Me and You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picking up where chapter 4 left off. Mal's about to learn something rather depressing about fairies she really could have lived with never knowing, but not just yet . In the meantime though, all is not well in fairy tale land...

 

 

Mal couldn’t  believe it. No only had Carlos’ spell worked flawlessly (after she failed so often!) it had caused Evie to run crying from the room. The  purple haired girl had been torn between helping her friend and getting her answers pronto. But, old habits die hard. So in an unsurprising display of selfishness...

 

“Do me now.” She jabbed her hand out  to him.  She could go after Evie later. This couldn’t wait.

 

/That’s not a good idea right now./

 

“Why? You just showed Evie.”

 

/Um, Mal it’s just you really ought to go after her-/ His words were halted by Maleficent’s daughter swatting his hand down to once again offer her own.

 

“I can do that later. This’ll only take a second right? Chop chop. The sooner you do the sooner I’ll find her.”

 

Carlos  sighed, shrugged then took the offered appendage in one hand and a really big pin in the other. She tried not to flinch as he pricked (fucking stabbed) her finger but it hurt a lot more than she thought it would. With a none too gentle squeeze her blood dripped onto the flame, extinguishing it. Again the white haired boy blew on the wick and it reignited.

 

“Tell me who my father is. Now.”

 

Across the table she could see her friend facepalm, though she couldn’t understand why. The reason became pretty clear as the fire grew to monstrous proportions and enveloped her. Terrified she tried to beat it back with her powers only to have the heat intensify.

 

“”AHHHH!” she shrieked. /Dear malice, I’m gonna die!/ The sensation of her clothing and skin burning away surpassed any pain she’d ever felt. The roar of the flame was deafening and all she could think about was how she’d messed up again.

 

And suddenly she was sprawled on the floor staring at the cream colored ceiling of the boys’ room. Bolting upright faster than the human eye, she frantically pat herself down only to stop and stare at like an idiot. Not a mark on her. No burns, nothing. Her clothes remained intact, only the feeling of being burned alive remained tingling on her skin.

 

“WHAT THE HELL?!”

/I tried to warn you. You can’t demand anything of loa, the spirits./ Apparently he’d already cleaned up while her little episode happened. The candle now sat on a shelf free of blood and the power used in the design had returned to a pouch that seemed a bit too small to hold it all. /And they have a thing about loyalty. Well the nicer ones do./

 

Evie...

 

Shit.

 

The blue haired girl dashed out of the room distraught upon learning the woman she’d called mother all her 15 years might not be. Sure there were a buttload of issue between the two but still finding something like that out was major. Knowing what they did now about how Carlos was born gave rise to a whole host of scenarios for how she may not be Snow White’s step sister. Making it just as possible she never should have been on the island in the first place. Never had to live in that vain woman’s shadow. All that confusion swirling around in her best friend’s head. And Mal just let her rush off to who knows where, alone. Wow was she a sucky friend.

 

And the loa the deVil child invoked punished her for it.

 

“I’m sorry. I gotta go.” Hoping she hadn’t gotten too far, Mal raced off to find the Evil Queen’s not daughter.

 

Jay came out of the shower moments later and the two curled up on Jay’s bed to watch TV, Dude nestled between them. Both wanting to helo but knowing they shouldn't. This was Mal’s mess, and only she could fix it.

 

*UL*

 

Mal awoke the next morning in her bed confused as hell. Unable to remember getting into bed, she looked to the blue themed canopy in the room to see it undisturbed but a letter sitting on the quilt.

 

[I just need some time alone. If anyone asks, I’m just not feeling well. Be back soon, promise.

 

Love,

E]

 

She stared at the words scribbled on apple shaped and scented stationery. Mal had to have been more tired than she realized last night. E did have a history of just vanishing on the Isle, it was rather normal for her to hide away when things got a bit too heavy there. They’d all done it a few times. Being in Auradon just meant more places to hide right? Secure in the knowledge that as soon as her friend resurfaced, she could apologize, the former Princess of All Evil set about getting ready for the day. And dreading the math test she just realized she didn’t study for.

 

*UL*

 

Our purple haired anti-heroine spent her free period head down at a random desk setup in the hall. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she’d tanked that test if Mrs. Murphy’s disbelieving stare once she passed it in was anything to go by. Since when did math have so many letters?!

 

“Oh no! I’m so late!” Came a distressed cry to her left. By the time she looked up, Prince Al-Aziz had run by fast enough to cause her hair to blow to the side. Realizing her pity party had lasted her entire study hall, she got up to head to gym. Already late, why rush now? While gathering her things, she noticed a small paperback book AJ must have dropped in his hurry at her feet.

 

Faeries at a Glance

 

The odd but interesting title gave her pause. There only seemed to be about 300 or so pages. She didn’t really know much about her own race beyond what mother dearest told her. Most of that she bet happened to be blatant lies. Maybe AJ won’t really miss it until tomorrow. Shoving it in her knapsack she promised to return it. When she was done.

 

*UL*

 

“Man, just, try to work those out on your own. The calculator isn’t doing you any favors; you get more wrong punching in numbers than scratching it out on paper.” Jay sighed. He stood in AJ’s door frame ready to leave their study session. The Son of Aladdin groaned as he flopped back on his bed. Placing a pillow over his face, he screamed in frustration.

 

“Why do I need to know how to solve stuff like this?!” he whined. “It’s not like I won’t be paying far more competent people to figure out how high the minarets have to be to cast a certain shadow length or the volume of an irregularly shaped ditch for a pool.”

 

“You never know when ya gotta figure out how high you gotta jump to get away from guards or how far to swim to treasure AJ. Just don’t give up. See ya at dinner.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” came the petulant reply. As soon as the door shut, AJ stopped griping. Instead adopting a blank face and walking to the mirror on the other side of the room. “Mirror mirror on the wall, show me now my newest doll.”

 

[Let me out of here you creep!] Evie screamed, pounding on the unrelenting surface. After storming off like she had, she ran into Al-Aziz in the courtyard last night. Yet had no idea how got trapped in a mirror (of all things!) but her money was on this jerk doing it. He smiled at her mockingly.

 

“Yeah, no. See, I need your...cooperation. But not necessarily your willingness to lend it, not from any of you. Not when you’re all playing so very well into my hand already.”

 

[What are you talking about?!]

 

“Let’s see, Carlos is progressing splendidly in the voodoo arts, enough to persuade loa and show you your life is a lie. Jay is every bit as powerful as his father was at his zenith and will only grow stronger, he just doesn’t know it yet thanks to the binds I put on him. Not to mention being unable to resist temptation and letting me in. And poor, poor Mal. I’m sure she’ll be rather shocked to read the book I accidentally dropped for her. And the spell I put on it will insure everyone thinks you just ran away. Imagine how heartbroken she’ll be to know it’s all her fault.”

 

[Why are you doing this? What did we ever do to you?! Aren’t you supposed to be a good guy?!]

 

“Al-Aziz is. Unfortunately, he’s not home right now.”

 

Evie unconsciously stepped back in her prison as his soft maple eyes turned green and feline in dimension. The cackle he let out wasn’t a male voice.

 

“But I’m free to play. Oh little mouse, you have no idea how proud I am of my darling son. And him cozying up to Facilier's brat will make this so much easier and fun! Almost worth the 4 years I spent in that hole, powerless and the following 16 bored to tears. He was after all a man with a plan.” The tone now smooth and feminine. That grin even more predatory. “It helps to have friends on the other side. And a button nosed bargaining chip. There's a sushi bar tonight. I'd bring you something but I'm sure you're watching your figure. Ta, dear.”

 

He/she snapped their fingers and the reflection reverted back for anyone who might happen to wander in. Evie could only watch from the now one way glass barrier as whoever was in control walked out of the room with a confident swagger and cat like grace.

 

*UL*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who saw that coming? I promise Mal’s deal will be revealed very soon. Like next chapter soon.
> 
>  
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


	7. Cruel Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is still a T rated fic but this chapter contains strong implications of non consensual sex and emotional damage. Also a bit more potty mouth than usual, mainly because of who it focuses most on.

 

 

*UL*

 

“AARRRGH!”

 

Pain and Panic dodged the flaming scream of their lord and master, cowering under the skirt of their lady. Once warm brown eyes now hollow and weary looked dispassionately at the pair taking refuge in the folds of her himation before standing to allow them both to face plant on the floor before her throne. Without a word Persephone exited the room, leaving her husband to rant and rave over this new development. Her presence wouldn’t be missed in the slightest. And she could care less what he was upset about anyhow.

 

Hades on the other hand was having a major melt down because an issue he took care of a decade and a half ago had come back to bite him in he ass. Those hags had told him a life thread that had been previously intangible to the trio suddenly materialized again. That could mean only one thing. That wretched child not only survived life on the Isle of the Lost but had somehow escaped it! Now he was in hot water and had no clue how to fix it given his circumstances.

 

Twenty years ago, the Ruler of the Underworld was sealed in his domain for his crimes as he could not exactly be banished like the other villains. Someone had to run the land off the dead. So as punishment for nearly killing his nephew, imprisoning his niece now wife and a laundry list of terrible deeds, Zeus decreed he would never leave the Underworld again. And for good measure, he would not be allowed to father any more children that could possibly seek revenge.

 

Easy peasey.

 

Except just because the King of Olympus decreed something didn’t make it quite a done deal. The feat of stopping a goddess from bearing children was a bit trickier than doing so with a mortal woman. Especially one who could be considered a deity of fertility. So until such time as a permanent solution could be found, Persephone found herself doubly imprisoned. First in Hades. Then again in a chastity belt. Although she was initially grateful for her spouse's’ lack of reason to visit her chambers nightly, she underestimated how much he craved her body. She awoke one night to him removing it with a key he had forged out of sheer determination. 5 years of relative peace shattered by the ache in his loins driving him mad(der).

 

It was even less of a comfort to learn Zeus had finally secured a spell to rob her of her fertility the very next day. Giving Hades carte blanc to once again violate her whenever he pleased. But it was too late. She felt the new life stirring within her even after the casting. It’s not as if she’d never been pregnant before; male gods were notoriously virile. Simply put there was a temple to her almost exclusively devoted to rearing the results of their union. Rather ironic[ that the same potion Hades used to try and kill Hercules was crafted by her in order to give her children what she believed to be a better life as mortals not chained to their father’s legacy.

 

This child would be different because she could not leave to give it away. Hades killing it wasn’t an option either. This child would be protected by the very enchantment designed to keep it from ever existing. And as soon as it was born, Olympus would know and he’d be in real bad trouble. There were so much worse things than death after all. Just ask Prometheus. Still, ever the crafty bastard, Hades pulled his own ass out of the fire. Using the same schtick that bagged him a bride. Tricking an unsuspecting woman into eating fruit she really shouldn't .

 

Despite what many would like to believe the barrier around the Isle of the Lost was really only 99.9% magic proof. Why? A vast number of the residents were magical creatures in some shape or fashion. Just as mortals couldn’t last long without water, completely cutting off their mojo would result in death after about a week. So instead of ,say, doing exactly  that and eliminating the threat those rainbow shitting dunderheads wanted to prove they were better than their foes. By creating an isolated, poverty-stricken penal colony roughly the size of a major city state with no way out.

 

Oy vey.  And they call him cruel.

 

Whatever the logic, it proved a brilliant solution to his dilemma. So, one night he spiked Persephone's wine and she was unable to fight back as he used his power to remove the still developing child from her womb. Neither mother or child were harmed in anyway and the babe behaved exactly as he predicted: immediately disguising then enclosing itself inside a fruit, an apple. A blue apple mind you (kid was a rebel just like her old man already) but that was solved with a simple glamour. All he needed now was to get it topside. Here's where that convenient barrier defect came in handy.

 

That 99.9% was dedicated mainly to keeping the riff-raff in. That miniscule .1% let small amounts of life sustaining magic in. So all he really had to do was use one of his wife's viewing mirrors to drop it on the head of a younger Evil Queen as she snoozed under one of the few edible fruit trees that grew in the forest.

 

The famished villainess inhaled it so fast she choked for a bit before swallowing a lone seed.

 

Bada-bing, bada-boom mission accomplished. When the brat was born her string of fate was too faint for those blind hags  (and by extension any other gods) to pay it mind due to the cloak of the barrier. He figured she'd  eat it on that infernal island and her death wouldn’t even cause a fuss since technically she didn’t exist.

 

Well fuck if that didn't work.

 

"Hel~loooo!" A disembodied voice called. "Love what you've done to the place. So much more subterranean goth chic than last time I was here."

 

“For Olympus sake...what do you want Mirage?” Hades groaned.

 

In a flash, the trouble making feline femme appeared in her true form not looking a day over eternally youthful. After a short cackle, she tutted him with the wave of a furry clawed finger.

 

“Still such a rude host. And I believe the question is:what are you willing to do to save your bacon again? A little birdy told me a lovely young transfer to Auradon prep just happens to have blue hair. Just like her papa.”

 

*UL*

 

It had taken most of the afternoon but she was almost done reading the book. She really wanted to have Jay slip it back into AJ’s things as soon as possible. Guilt happened to be one of those new and strange emotions she and the others discovered in their time off the Isle. It sucked hard but she was glad she understood what the feeling was. Even if it cut into her natural inclination to scheme and cheat.

 

/The fae, despite conventional wisdom, are a hearty race. Still not even the most powerful of them could last very long without regular access to the magic of their affinity. They would slowly wither and die as they cannot sustain themselves on their own magic alone in isolation./

 

Mal blinked at that. So, how did her mother not waste away on the island? Her standard answer of "I'm just that awesome” wouldn’t hold water.given this book was published 30 years before the banishment.

 

/Their nature does provide for a useful counter to this. Rarely solitary, in such a dire situation as they find themselves without a partner or mate, both male and female fae are able to produce offspring alone. In this way both parent and child are able to sustain each other. This method of reproduction is mostly seen with faerie folk of immense power on both ends of the Light/Dark spectrum./  

 

Like being hit with a tourney puck, Mal felt her stomach twist in agony. This is what Fairy Godmother meant?!

 

The reason her spells would not tell her her father’s identity? She didn’t have one. Her mother only had her to keep from dying. Paid just enough attention to her well being to make sure she stayed alive but that’s it. Mal was born out of a selfish need to survive. And happened to be even more useful as a teen in her plan for revenge. That’s why Maleficent was so impatient for her daughter to get the wand. Not only because she was eager to get back to the mainland. But because each day Mal wasn’t with her mother meant a day the elder fairy was closer to oblivion.

 

No wonder Queen Leah reacted to her that way on the croquet field. Mal was literally a clone of her mom.

 

*UL*

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> himation- proper name for what most called a greek toga.
> 
>  
> 
> Prometheus was an enterprising fellow (one of a very few Titans not chucked immediately into Tartarus after the Olympian gods came to power) who happened have been tasked with recreating man after the war wiped us out. In a stunning act of stupidity he tricked Zeus into accepting the garbage parts of the animals humans sacrificed to the gods. Pissed, Zeus took fire from mankind. And our boy Prometheus went right on to steal fire from the sun to give back to man so he may still make offerings to the gods. This didn’t work out well for him or humanity. He got stuck chained to a rock where an eagle would peck out his liver over and over and told his only hope of freedom would be for a mortal to break fricking unbreakable chains. Humanity got fucking Pandora. The whole myth has a lot more to it but essentially because two guys were utter dicks to each other humanity got fucked over the hardest.
> 
>  
> 
> That’s fair.
> 
>  
> 
> Now we know how both Evie and Mal were born. And Mirage begins to make her move.
> 
>  
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


	8. Storm in a Teacup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real notes, other than a quick shout out to readers of my other fics (particularly Ghost in the Code, Once Upon a Time in Everlie and Why Does No One Read the Manual?): New chapters are on the way by Monday. I promise! Maybe a bit more...
> 
>  
> 
> And yes I am aware of what this chapter title idiom means.
> 
>  
> 
> Onward!

 

 

*UL*

  
  


Nobody told Roger and Anita Radcliffe a bloody  thing. They learned the same way most of the kingdom did of soon-to-be-King Ben’s first royal decree. And the news shocked the hell out of them for a few different reasons.

 

Anita couldn’t believe that Cruella had a child. Not because she couldn’t find someone as twisted as her on that accursed island. But because she knew for a fact that a severe illness as a child had rendered her once good friend unable to carry a child to term. She spent five years searching for a remedy but ultimately gave up. Cruella claimed to have realized a brat would only hold her back anyhow and threw herself into making her fortune. The incident with the puppies made her realize just how badly a toll the whole ordeal took on her mind. Her body aging so fast so young, losing the ability to ever have a child and seeing just how happy she could have been (as she and Roger were despite their circumstances at the time) drove the woman positively mad. The day she found out about the Island Solution, Anita was positively heart broken and petitioned to have her sentence changed. Cruella needed mental help, not to be locked away and forgotten like that. Of course her reputation preceded her and the pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears.

 

Roger was surprised there were children at all on the island. He berated himself for being so naive but the very thought of the worst threats Auradon had ever seen spawning was revolting. What maniac would lie down with that wretched woman?! With any of those monsters? The answer of course being another monster. So when he pressed to know more about the child after Maleficent's failed return, he was horrified to know the most wicked voodoo man to ever live had something to do with it. Even though the guy had been dead for six years before Carlos came into the world.

 

So he had to see him. Roger had to see just what kind of demon Cruella DeVil had birthed and their foolhardy prince has unleashed into the world. Black magic was obviously what created him so what else could he be? The need to see for himself was just too strong to ignore. He told his dear wife he needed a quick trip to get the creative juices flowing again then off he went.

 

Mr. Radcliffe came to the school about a week and a half later to find a tiny, shy and apparently very sad child sitting near the forest edge petting a small dog dozing in his lap. The boy looked positively harmless, adorable really, sitting there showing affection to the same type of animal he thought his mother would have taught him to be cruel to. He might have approached him if not for the rather intimidating young arabian boy who came up to Carlos half dressed in tourney gear not minute after he arrived.

 

“Babyboy, it’s okay to talk to me. You know that right?” To prove his point, his eyes flashed red. This must be Jafar’s son.

 

Outstanding. At least he felt a little less silly for freaking out and hiding in this bush now. A type of bush he was quite allergic to mind you. That kid probably didn’t need magic (which he obviously had) to break the fortysomething songwriter in two. Now all he had to do was NOT sneeze...dear lord were the hives already starting!

 

/It gets stronger everyday./ The small boy created words in the air with a hand wave, then looked away. The awe Radcliffe felt somewhat distracted him from his body trying to tell him to get away from this infernal plant.

 

“We both do baby. My powers make me immune, Fairy Godmother thinks it’s because we’re together.”  A large hand gently caught the deVil boy’s chin to turn him to face the one speaking. And their lips met in a chaste kiss. “...I miss your sweet voice.”

 

Oh. Oh dear. Babyboy wasn’t a nickname, rather a pet name; they were dating. Well that’s certainly...well. Roger wasn’t sure what made him more uncomfortable: who their parents were, the obvious age/size gap or the idea of two young boys romantically involved period. In any case, the thought of being discovered now made him feel like a creepy old man spying on two lovebirds sharing a tender moment. And more afraid either might do something nasty to him should they notice.

 

“...I’m scared Jay.” Carlos whimpered. “I’m hearing these whispers in the back of my mind telling me to do awful things. I’m going crazy just like my mom!” Faint wisps of green fog came from the boy’s mouth and surrounded his lover’s head but dissipated into harmless vapor.

 

“Oh, Babyboy.” Jay pulled him into his lap, the dog now sitting in the grass beside the pair nosing Carlos’ leg. “You’re not going crazy. That old prune said the spirits your pops made deals with would try to tempt you too. THAT’S what you hear but you don’t have to pay them any attention. They’ll get bored and leave you be.”

 

“But what if she’s wrong? What if they posses me or something?! What if-?” Cruella’s son looked to be having a panic attack.

 

“Shhhh. Drink some water before you hyperventilate.” Jay dug a squirt bottle out of his duffel bag only to blink as it vanished from his hand. Just as quickly Carlos went limp in his arms, the bottle rolling towards the dog. It sniffed the container, drew it’s ears back and growled.

 

“Grrr...”

 

“Chillax  Dude, you know I wouldn’t hurt him. He’s just asleep. The thing he hasn’t done in like 4 days?” he smiled, then raised his voice. “The spy in the bushes is a totally separate deal.”

 

“Oh, bother! I don’t mean any harm. Um, this isn’t what it looks like!”  Nervously he popped up, wiping his leaking nose on a well used handkerchief and scratching his neck vigorously.

 

“Strange guy hiding in a bush. Mouth breathing and watching a little boy and his dog all alone. Yep that sounds legit.” Brown eyes flashed alarm red again. “You got 30 seconds to explain.”

 

“I, uh, my name is Roger Radcliffe. I used to know his mother. We, my wife and I, just learned she had a son and we were concerned is all.”

 

“That he’d come after your mutts like his batty mom?” The air suddenly felt quite heavy and the blonde found himself gasping for breath his lungs fought to draw in.

 

“...actually we were worried that her old school chum might not have been the most nurturing of caretakers. That young Carlos might need guardians of a fashion. We’re were more worried for him that about him. We tried to get her sent to a psychiatric hospital instead of the Isle all those years ago.” There was some falsehood in there about exactly who was concerned with what but hopefully he managed to sell the mostly true statements.

 

Jay stood up with his drugged boyfriend in his arms. Giving Radcliffe the once over, he started to walk away. Roger drew in a deep relieved breath now that oxygen no longer seemed elusive.

 

“Feh, you goody goodies can't lie your way out of a paper bag. There’s less pedo ways to check in on someone." Jay chuckled. "Not sure if Babyboy will wanna talk to you but if you want the chance, hope you got vacay time. No idea how strong E made that potion."

 

Thank god. All that panic for nothing. The boy had been messing with him. With a bit less fear weighing on him, Roger followed the pair back to the school.

 

The walk through the common areas brought them in close contact with several other students. Some congratulating Jay for another victory as team captain. One boy reminded him of a test, telling him he better pass it or the coach might bench him. A few girls had even coyly tried to ask him out.

 

That really stood out as a red flag. Not a soul acknowledged the grown man following him. Those young ladies didn't even notice the tiny boy curled up in the arms of his boyfriend whom they were flirting with. They couldn’t really be so crass- oh dear.

 

"From the way you're breathing I take it you've noticed." Jay didn’t even turn around. "Fairy Godmother says I excel in shaping others' perception of the world around them. Which is pretty much a less threatening way of saying I rock at mind fucking. Nobody sees you, they just automatically walk around you. And all I'm carrying is my equipment bag. Neat huh?"

 

"W-why? Why do this?" The older man’s dread only grew once he realized his legs wouldn’t stop moving.

 

"Because we're going to the office. I did pass remedial goodness last semester after all. Figured giving you a chance to come clean about why you were really so interested in seeing my babyboy was less outright evil than my first instinct. Which was to make you take that gun out of your waistband and blow your own fucking head off."

 

*UL*

 

"So, stab myself in the head or rip off my own twig and berries. Are those seriously my only options?" Hades deadpanned.

 

"I would have summed it up a bit more eloquently but pretty much. You are 100% screwed no matter how you look at it buddy. The only difference between facing the music and my plan is one doesn't turn you into a lightening bolt scorch mark. So you'll be a little...impotent for a bit but isn't that worth getting your revenge?" Mirage smirked. “Getting out of this dump?”

 

"What guarantee do I have that you won’t skip out once you get what you want? That you'll keep that little bitch hidden away once I lend you my magic?"

 

"Well, you know I'm involved. There’s nothing to stop you from revealing the details of our agreement. Powerful as I am I'm betting your pantheon could turn me onto a crispy kitty. Even with your meager borrowed assets."

 

Ooo...right in the ole ego. Even she knew  the banishment had reduced  the Mighty Lord of the Underworld to a shadow of his former self. Hinting that she was already stronger than him without his assistance didn't help.

 

"Fine. But who could you possibly resurrect with enough mojo to take on all the forces of good?"

 

"Oh only two. Once this storm starts brewing, the others will practically fall into our hands. You can only fight your true nature for so long. " She cackled. "Now, I hope you've brushed your teeth in the last decade."

 

The necessary act of sealing the deal with a kiss happened to be equally nauseating for both parties. In that Persephone could take some comfort as she desperately tried to think of something to stop the madness to come.

 

*UL*

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, poor Carlos already has to deal with creepy voices in his head and the inability to control what his voice does to people. But...was Roger really gonna try and kill him? Harsh much? At least Jay was there to save the day in a surprisingly tactful and non violent way. And was honest enough to admit that wasn’t his first choice of action.
> 
>  
> 
> I know you guys have guessed one of the people Mirage wants to bring back, but what of the other? And who was she talking about falling into their hands? I can tell you now it’s not exactly who you think.
> 
>  
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


	9. Inherent Vice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup. Firstly, this title has nothing to do with a movie of the same name. Chapters in this fic are named based on my attempts to be witty.
> 
>  
> 
> The Beginning: The start. No wit
> 
>  
> 
> Enter Mama Odie: A new character appears. Again no real wit.
> 
>  
> 
> Sympathy for the Devil: Jay finds common ground with the last person he’d expect
> 
>  
> 
> The Apple Doesn't Fall Far...But Can Really Only Go Up From There: Evie literally can’t go any lower than the netherworld.
> 
>  
> 
> We Fucking Told You So: Blunt statement
> 
>  
> 
> Unassuming...Still Makes an Ass of Me and You: Innocent is not as innocent does
> 
>  
> 
> Cruel Intentions: As things unfold, we start to learn how dark things will get
> 
>  
> 
> Storm in a Teacup: Compared to what other villains did, do Cruella’s issues with the Radcliffes warrant the potential homicide of her innocent son?

 

*UL*

 

“I never see you anymore!” A young princess wailed as she was shoved along.

 

“Go away Ingrid.” A teen sporting spiked snow colored hair pushed his sister out into the hall and slammed the door. Then pressed his forehead to it.

 

“You’re always locked up in there! Why?! Mother, Papa and Aunt Elsa have been trying to get you to come out for months now!” His twin, her white locks braided in two like their mother, banged on the locked door.

 

“You know why.” Came the despondent reply.

 

“That was an accident Jokul! That little girl is fine Jo, she started kindergarten last fall. It just means you need to practice more-”

 

“Ingrid, I turned a defenseless child into an ice sculpture because she happened to startle me. All she wanted was to give me a flower. If Aunt Elsa wasn’t right there to reverse it, she’d be dead.”

 

“Jo...” She sighed. “This isn’t right...”

 

Ingrid reluctantly walked away from the locked door, defeated. That had been the first time in almost a year she had seen her brother. Since that frightening day he had refused to come out of his room. Her retreating footsteps masked the soft tinkling noise on the opposite side. The boy stared at the shimmering crystals at his feet, blankly. He’d forgotten what his tears looked like.

 

Forgotten he could cry.

 

Of Arendelle’s royal twins Ingrid and Jokul, it was learned early on that Jokul was the stronger of the pair. Devastatingly so. A tantrum he had at 4 would have repeated his Aunt’s identity crisis a decade and a half ago had  she not contained the outburst of winter magic. His powers made him so much paler than anyone in his family he looked like an albino,except his eyes were blue. They also made him so much colder to the touch than anyone else that he wore special gloves to prevent giving non-cryomancers frostbite from casual contact.

  
  
  


It didn’t help that the fit he had as a toddler occurred when visiting dignitaries for the United States of Auradon were there on a diplomatic venture. One of them, Ingrid was too young to remember from where, looked her brother straight in the eye... and called him a monster. Which earned him a taste of mother’s right hook. Then papa tossed him out the gate by his pants.

 

Elsa tried to get Jo to accept and cherish his uniqueness. Remind him that even she had to learn not to fear her gifts. But the older he got, the stronger it got which seemed to only depress him. Then he began to shy away from any living soul that came near him. That one day their mother went to hug him was the worst. He dodged her outstretched arms and ran away; she cried for hours afterwards.

 

Grand Pabbie was at a loss for what to do. He didn’t want a repeat of what happened when Anna and Elsa were teens. Deeply regretting that choice so long ago, the rock troll patriarch swore to never make such a grievous mistake again. The gloves he fashioned for his great grandson no longer worked as well but things were better with them on than without. All he could do was fortify his bedroom. Give him a place to feel safe from the surges. A place to run to protect others. But unlike Elsa, Jokul did gain some control early on. By succeeding where she could not as child. Suppressing his emotions.

 

This only horrified the royal family.

 

As the young prince walked back to his bed, leaving a trail of frost under his bare feet, he heard a faint noise coming from his dresser mirror. Turning, he could see small cracks forming. To his astonishment, the glas was now black.

 

*UL*

 

Far away, another young ‘royal’ had also sequestered herself in her room. Her boyfriend tried everything he could think of to get her out of there but Ben eventually had to throw in the towel for a bit and reevaluate his approach.

 

Mal couldn’t believe it. She was just a means to an end. The only love in her mother’s heart was for herself- the reason she transformed into a powerless purple gecko instead of fading away. What’s worse, her single minded quest had blinded her to her best friend’s turmoil. Allowed her to ignore Evie’s pain at finding out the woman she called mother somehow wasn’t. The spirits Carlos summoned didn’t take kindly to her selfishness and gave her the most realistically painful hallucination. Now, two days later it was quite clear that E hadn’t gone to clear her head. The Evil Queen’s not daughter had run away to who knows where. No spell the three of them tried could locate her. A missing person’s report had been filed by Fairy Godmother, their acting guardian.

 

Everything was going so wrong and it was her fault.

 

The tears were from all the dust in the room. Really. Mal refused to cry. Villians don’t cry.

 

/But you’re just a copy./

 

“Who said that?!”

 

/I did./

 

Mal turned to see her reflection in her vanity. But it didn’t have puffy red eyes, or gross make up from leaking eyes. No, the Mal in the mirror looked at her with a disgusted frown.

 

“What the hell?!”

 

/What the hell is right. Look at you. You’re a pitiful disgrace. You couldn’t follow simple instructions like mother wanted. And when you finally get the spine to stand up to her, you drop the ball. Seriously, who didn’t think she’d cheat once she realized you weren’t gonna back down like always?/ Mirror Mal scoffed. /You even succeeded in driving away\ of the few people who can tolerate you lame ass./

 

“I don’t know what kind of trick you are but you don’t know anything.”

 

/Really? Let’s see E’s gone cuz you ignored her. Jay and Carlos didn’t exactly spend a lot of time with anyone but each other before but now that they have power they don’t need to be your tag alongs anymore. Carlos proved himself when you fucked up too. And Benny-boo isn’t gonna want to hang around while you wallow. Face it. Mom was right, you don’t deserve her whole name./

 

“Shut up.”

 

/Make me./

 

“Gladly!” Whipping her hand violently to the side, the violet fairy felt a little better when the mirror exploded.

 

/Oh, Mal. Did you really think that would work? I’m you dumbass. Blow up every mirror, I’ll still be here./ the fake laughed from the mirror on Evie’s vanity. /You could put us both out of our misery though, you know you want to. Why not get it over with?/

 

“Shut up! You’re not real!”

 

/Then why are you bleeding Mal?/ the fake held up her arm to show the sleeve covered in blood. An intense sting hit the ex-Princess of Evil in the corresponding wrist. To her absolute terror, a long jagged cut tore itself open across her flesh. Drenching her bed in a crimson river.

 

All she could do was scream.

 

“MAL!”

 

She turned so fast, her forehead missed Ben’s by a hair’s width.

 

“It’s okay love. It was just a bad dream.” he held her close.

 

A dream yeah. She wasn’t alone in her room yelling at an illusion. She was here on the dock of the enchanted lake with Ben. Their picnic lunch date, of course. School had gotten so hectic and so much was going...on. No this, this wasn’t right. Some do gooder she’d turned out to be. Here making goo goo eyes at the king  when her best friend was lost and hurting. And alone. All because of her.

 

Ben continued to hold Mal, stroking her hair to comfort her. No one deserved all this stress.

 

If he’d looked down at the water, he might have noticed their reflections were glaring up at them.

 

*UL*

 

“ARGH!” Evie threw up her hands in aggravation. Two whole days! Nothing she did would break this stupid barrier! She couldn’t even get anyone to notice her! Her mother, both if them, were widely known for their skills with mirrors. How could she be so horrible at it?!

 

Still it wasn’t all a waste of time. She could hop from mirror to mirror and see what was happening in the real world. Her poor Dougie was so depressed! But, something was off...

 

“Mirage wouldn’t toss a natural mirror master in here without making sure they’re trapped.”

 

Blue hair flourished as her head turned so fast you’d swear whiplash was involved. There, lying on the...floor(?) was Al-Aziz.

 

“You! You-You...! You asshole!”

 

“I have no idea why you’re yelling at me. Especially when your friend’s mother trapped us both in here.” He drawled. “That’s my body she’s wearing but well, figure it out.”

 

“But, how?”

 

“This is technically Jay’s fault.”

 

“Hey! He didn’t do anything!” How dare he suggest her friend would do something like this.

 

AJ sat up at he exclamation and sighed. Crossing his legs, he drew a deep breath.

 

“When he swiped my bracelet, old habit or not, he gave that harpy access to me. Uncle Moz and made it to put a lid on my powers but also protect me from her influence. The day I was born, she told my parents the best revenge would be for me to be the one to destroy their happiness. That she would warp me into something wicked. They took that to mean she would cast a spell on me or something to make me evil. The instant he took it off my wrist, she possessed me.”

 

Back up. Jay’s mother? He hadn’t told them who she was, just the Carlos’s spell worked for him. Figures. They learned about Mirage in school on the Isle- and she was a wicked piece of work. Considered one of the greats namely because she wasn’t just malicious but malicious without purpose other than to spread madness and misery.

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp stabbing pain in her head. The lack of scenery did nothing to counter everything going blurry as she felt to her knees.

 

“AHHH!” she clutched her skull and shrieked.

 

“Shit! Evie! Evie! Fight it!” AJ ran to her, it was starting. “She’s manipulating your powers, you have to-”

 

“Do be quiet.”

 

AJ had just enough to register his captor’s voice before everything went black.

 

*UL*

 

“Your majesty? Are you alright? Perhaps you’d like something to eat?” Alva had returned for the second of three times that day per the Queen’s orders. Queen Elsa had attendants check on her nephew in shifts to make sure he ate or had whatever he may need. Recalling her own exile, she refused to let him be as alone and ignored as she had been. Simply dreadful, the elderly servant sighed. That the gods would curse this family so, these selfless good people. What had they done to deserve such ill fortune? To take such a happy go lucky child and turn him into...this emotionless husk.

 

Her thoughts ground to a halt at the sound of glass shattering inside the room. Alarmed, she ran off, shouting for someone to help her break the door down.

 

*UL*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Ingrid and Jokul aren’t throw away characters. But, what’s going on? Whatever Mirage is doing with the reflections is hurting Evie. And what’s happening in Jokul’s room?
> 
>  
> 
> And yes, the beginning of the twins’ exchange is basically from the “Do You Wanna Build a Snowman” scene in Frozen. History seems to be repeating.
> 
>  
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


	10. Eclipse of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter...things pretty much go to hell.

Lonnie had very vague recollection of her zengzumu. By the time her mother ran off to join the army, the woman was ancient. By the time she was born, she could no longer walk or see. She joined their ancestors three days shy of Lonnie's 6th birthday. Wheeling herself, somehow, to the garden pond. And only this is what Lonnie remembered clearly.

 

"Zengzumu, you shouldn’t be here all alone."

 

"Bah. I came to watch the fireflies." She rasped.

 

"But...how?"

 

"I see just fine child. The things worth seeing." She smiled, milky eyes looking right at her great granddaughter. "The day your mother was born, I saw how special she would be. All children are precious gifts bestowed upon their families. But Mulan would grow to be a precious gift bestowed to all of China. And like any gift given, the receiver must prove themselves worthy of it. She did so much for her people and they changed for the better, inspired by the legend she created. But change is not easy little cricket. Despite pulling all our asses out of the fire, many officials wanted her stripped of her titles and executed for her crime of refusing to be a damsel in distress. She was even accused of trying to start a rebellion against the emperor. And she responded by telling them if they could catch her they could kill her but she would not go down without a fight.”

 

“Oh! The emperor was mad at mama for helping? That’s not fair!” Little Lonnie cried.

 

“Life...is not fair little cricket, but our emperor then was a just man, as is his son now. The only difference between a hero and a villain is who writes the story. Never judge by what you see at first glance because nothing is ever as it seems. Here. Happy birthday.” Gnarled and withered hands shakily handed the small child a lacquer box.

 

“My birthday’s not today zengzumu-”

 

“Well, then this is a pre-birthday present.” Lonnie opened the box to see a beautiful comb, like the one her mama wore in her hair for matchmaker appointment; she looked so unhappy in that picture. It was black with a pretty jewel lotus on in too.

 

“This comb has been handed down through the women of our family for generations. It brings us luck and good fortune. Though it only seems to work when left behind.” the elder chuckled. “Mulan left it in place of your father’s draft letter. And again in place of the dowry your father’s family paid for the wedding. Now, it belongs to you. Off to bed with you child. Let an old woman figure out which are stars and which are fireflies in peace.” With a yawn she shooed the small girl back inside.

 

That would be the last time her zengzumu ever spoke to her. Or anyone. Grandfather found her the next morning where she had left her. She’d been gone for hours by sunrise. Passing away peacefully; likely falling asleep after giving her the comb never to wake. For a long time Lonnie believed that if she had pushed her buck inside, she would have lived. She later came to realize she was never supposed to do anything but what she did do.

 

Just as she realized her mother left the comb behind to join the army. Then again when she and her father eloped and were wanted criminals for some time after defeating the Huns. The emperor had fallen ill and his son was abroad at the time. Seeking to gain power, some government officials took advantage of this and tried to have both her parents painted as enemies of the state and killed. Emperor Lu Shao recovered just enough to pardon them of their supposed crimes and order his would be usurpers jailed. His son only returned home in time to plan a funeral.

 

When Lonnie asked why she did things so dangerous, her mother shrugged.

 

“I did what I knew in my heart to be right dear. Something I couldn’t shake off. As hard as it was, with as many people telling me I was a terrible person for doing so I had to. I love my family. I am loyal to my country and her people, not who happens to be running it. Sometimes good and evil all depend on who’s looking.” Mulan added a cup of sugar to the mixing bowl.

 

Just like zengzumu said-

 

“Let’s hurry up and get these cookies ready for they guys and gals at the base, hm? Even in times of peace an army marches on it’s stomach.”

 

After the coronation, she could feel the change in the air. That something big was coming and she would need to be strong. But that feeling became strongest just before she came back from winter break. And for that reason, she left the family heirloom in her mother’s closet. In place of the sword awarded to her as command of  the Chinese Army by Emperor Lu Ten.

 

*UL*

 

Now, she sat at the desk in her suite confused by the message scrawled across her chemistry notebook. She noticed it when she sat down to study for her midterm.

 

/The Harbinger will bleed and Death’s Bane will cry. The Jaded Queen and the Melancholy Princess will fail to save the Hollowed Prince. Lightning in a Bottle will battle fate alongside the Beast King and fall. The land will plunge into eternal night unless the Black Diamond in the Rough does not shatter and the Whisper in the Dark lights the way./

 

What in the world? Was that her handwritting? Yeah but she didn't remember writing that. Nor would she ever write ANYTHING  in red ink. It’s just not done in her culture. So why-?!

 

CRASH!

 

Two things happened at once. The mirror directly in front of her exploded and her left hand drew her mother’s sword from under the desk. The force of the blast knocked her clear across the room. Dizzy and covered in cuts, she shook her ringing head and paused a the sound of glass crunching  beneath shoes.Lonnie rolled into a defensive crouch and gasped. Standing beside her toppled chair, a exact copy of her holding an identical sword in her right hand.

 

“Stealing mother’s blade? You don’t deserve to wield it, just what the hell makes you worthy of it? Of the Fa or Li name for that matter?”

 

“I don’t know where you came from but I know you aren’t real.” Lonnie shakily stood up and took her stance.

 

“Stupid girl. Such arrogance. Fitting you should die by this sword, the only way a disgrace like you could be redeemed.”

 

The copy charged and the sound of clashing steel rang out in the room.

 

*UL*

 

Carlos felt very heavy as he slowly came back to waking. He remembered Jay offering him something to drink then...not much else. Clips and phrases of conversation that made no sense.

 

CRASH!  
  


“HOLY SHIT!” That was Jay! What was going on?!

 

More screaming, a man and a woman. More breaking glass. Then an explosion and silence. The DeVil boy fought hard to break free of this stupor opening his eyes to see his boyfriend leaning over him, eye full of concern. This was FG’s office.

 

"Jay? What happened? What was all that noise?!"

 

"Shh...it's okay. Don’t worry about that now it's over." The elder boy cooed stroking then cupping his face  The sensation was comforting as he gazed up his love. Wait, when did he pierce his other ear? How long was he-? "Just go back to sleep Babyboy."

 

Those comforting hands suddenly wrapped around his throat. Manic glee etched on Jay's face as he began to crush his windpipe. All 180 pound of the star tourney player bearing down on a fragile area of his tiny fragile body. The lack of air instantly causing spots to dance before his eyes. He couldn’t inhale or exhale so his offensive powers were useless. And fuck was this painful! Carlos desperately clawed at Jay's arms to no avail.

 

“Relax, it’ll be over soon Babyboy- OOF!” a red blur sacked Jay and  started wailing on him like no tomorrow. The oxygen deprivation must have really gotten to him because though his vision was a bit blurry, he could plainly see Jay beating the shit out of...Jay?

 

“Don’! Fucking! Touch! Him!” Each word punctuated by a brutal punch to the other’s face.

 

“Ahahaha! You’re only delaying the inevitable Jay.”The double laughed despite his bloody face. “I am the darkness inside you and you can’t hold back forever. Babyboy will never be safe from anything especially us, unless he’s dead. It’s the only way we can ever keep him isn’t it? We are a thief, objects are what we desire and that’s all he is- our possession. Our beautiful little doll will look so pretty in his final sleep. Still, silent, cold-”

 

“SHUT UP!”

 

CRACK! A swift motion with both hands and the mocking double’s neck snapped. The body fading away. Jay sat back on his knees huffing, trying to see anything but rage red. Turning to Carlos, his heart broke at the sight of his true love absolutely terrified of him.

 

“Babyboy, that thing.,.I...nothing it said is true. I swear I would never hurt you.” he stammered.

 

/It’s not nice to swear, of course it’s true. You just did! Wasn’t that thrilling? Killing come so easy to us and just now wasn't the first time was it Jay? We are a monster that enjoys causing pain and suffering. Watching the light die in our victim’s eyes. Why would Carlos be safe with someone like us?/ the reflection in a nearby mirror shard continued to taunt him. /Isn’t the fear on his face gorgeous? Imagine how beautiful those white locks will look stained red./

 

The cold chuckling didn’t help his racing thoughts. Yes, he had killed before but that was survival. On the Isle someone would be all too eager to shank you for the stale bread in your hand or the dirty coat off your back. He didn’t enjoy it, he just didn’t want to roll over and die. And he'd be damned if he’d let Carlos be hurt.

 

/Keep telling yourself that./

 

*UL*

 

The doors to Prince Jokul’s room were broken down by two guards, Alva charging in once the way was clear. The room was unnaturally dark and colder than the snowbanks outside!

 

“Your majesty?! Are you alright?!” She called frantically.

 

“Chill out, I’m fine.”

 

“Thank the god-” The portly woman never finished her sentence. The guards just behind her stood no chance either. All three were frozen solid before they could blink. Jokul chuckled to himself as he approached her then plucked her forehead. Cracks spider webbed along the ice sculpture and the entire thing collapse into a heap of broken ice.

 

“I’ve just had an eclipse of the heart.” Pushing the guard statues aside to share in Alva’s fate, he calmly exited through the wrecked doors. A trail of black ice left in his wake.

 

*UL*

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zengzumu- great grandmother
> 
>  
> 
> A lot of asian cultures don’t like to use red ink for anything but corrections, funeral records or just may consider it rude. Though the exact reason varies from country to country and even region to region.
> 
>  
> 
> Well, that escalated quickly didn’t it? Mirage’s plan is in motion.
> 
>  
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


	11. Looking Glass Darkly Reflected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup. Wanted to get this chapter out early seeing as Joaquin seems poised to put the hurt on my state. Or we're over reacting again. Whatever.
> 
>  
> 
> So far, we know none of our fave ex villains are who they thought they were. Each had unique powers from each side of the family. Some are neat. Some...not so much. And Jay's long absent mommy is an uber bitch who cursed then possessed Al-Aziz (son of Aladdin and Jasmine), kidnapped a distressed Evie and "borrowed" power from Hades himself to cast a terrible curse that's making people flip the fuck out. And Murphy's law dictates things will get worse before it gets better....
> 
>  
> 
> Fair warning, beginning to bend that T rating til it cries like a lil bitch.

 

 

*UL*

 

Mal couldn’t help feeling something was off. Maybe it was that new and terrifying emotion she now knew to be guilt. Guilt at leaving her BFF to sulk while she ate pretty pink cupcakes with the King. But E was a big girl and just wanted some space. Yeah. Everything would be just fine.

 

/No such luck buttercup./ Oh no that voice!

 

It happened so fast. From the water just below their feet shot a geyser spray that momentarily  stunned the couple. In that moment, a hand grabbed Mal's ankle and violently yanked her off the pier. She thought to grab for Ben, the post, ANYTHING but didn’t even get a shriek out before her head collided with a sickening crack against the structure.

 

SPLASH!

 

"Mal!" Ben exclaimed. He'd heard the sound of brain trauma even though he didn't see it. When the water receded, he say alone. The enchanted lake was always crystal clear but he saw no sign of his beloved. Just a disturbing plume of red rising to the surface. Like any hero worth his salt, he immediately  dove in after her knowing she was probably knocked out and couldn't swim even if conscious.

 

This proved to be a terrible idea. Which became very apparent when claws clamped onto him vice-like and raked along his shoulders; ripping and tearing as they drug him down with beastly strength. An impossible roar being the last thing he heard.

 

*UL*

 

Meanwhile the best way to describe what was happening on campus would be pure bedlam. Glass and blood everywhere as all mirrors at Auradon Prep exploded releasing razor sharp confetti. Locking many in brutal psychological and physical deathmatches. Those lucky enough to not be near one at that instant soon had a much bigger problem.

 

Namely out running nightmarish versions of their teachers and peers.

 

"Help!" Audrey screamed. "Somebody help me!" Terrified after hearing the mass shattering, she had been on her way to the library only to bump into Jane. Or who the thought was Jane. In hindsight, 'Move it Fail Fairy' prolly wasn't the best response to mowing the smaller girl over.

 

Cuz she probably wouldn't be darting down the hall half blinded by crimson cascading down her face. A nasty gash from left temple to her chin. As a prime victim of her mean girl bitchitude casually strolled behind her twirling red stained scissors. Merrily humming "Bippity Boppity Boo".

 

"But Audrey dear I'm not done with your makeover. After all real beauty is only skin deep. So it MUST come off." Not Jane cooed while tapping her cheek with a bloody finger.

 

"Get away from me you crazy bitch!" All she could do was throw any and every thing she passed in her attacker's path. Or at her attacker.

 

"Ow!" Not Jane cried when a brass flower vase smashed into her chest. Her eyes narrowed. "That's not very nice Princess."

 

Audrey let out a silent scream as she froze then collapsed like a discarded doll. She lay there gasping as blood bubbled up her throat and out her mouth. The daughter of Phillip and Aurora's panic multiplied when she realized she couldn't feel her legs. The silver handle sticking out of her back most likely had something to do with it.

 

"Wow. Throwing all those darts at your picture did wonders for my aim."

 

*UL*

 

Meanwhile Lonnie found herself flying out of her dorm room courtesy a drop kick from her double. Thank her ancestors for the quick reflexes that helped her avoid the sword stroke that would have taken off her head afterwards. Still the blade bit deep into her shoulder.

 

“Pathetic. You can’t even save yourself. How do you expect to save anyone else? How the greatest commanders China has ever seen managed to produce such a weakling is astounding. And unfortunate.” Mirror Lonnie laughed. “Very unfor-OOF!” The laugh died out with a grunt of pain. Lonnie had punched the clone in the gut.

 

“In the words of our Tourney Captain, talk shit get hit.” Lonnie snarled. Listening yo this thing spout off at her, she at first felt shame. Everything it had said were things she secretly feared. That she’d never be as strong and virtuous as her mother. That she was unworthy to be called the Shan clan heir because she never had to fight for a thing in her life. At those words she felt so hollow and empty. Like her life was a farce, a fantasy world with no real problems. Only shallow things like hair styles, pop quizzes and dating drama.

 

But the more it belittled her, the more she realized her fears were natural, not something to be ashamed of. Her life wasn't in the constant peril that forced her parents to become the heroes they are because they didn’t want that hardship for her. For anyone’s child. Everyone has dreams and ambitions. And everyone sometimes feels less than for one reason or another. No matter what they may say to the contrary. That didn’t mean they were weak for having such thoughts. Only that they were human. And perfectly normal.

 

The first step to bringing honor to her family? Conquering her fears. Therefore, this thing was about to get jacked up for fucking with her emotions.

 

“Growing a backbone? Better late than never-” Mirror Lonnie blinked at her non-sword arm lying on the floor before her. She barely had the wherewithal to raise her blade and block the incoming strike.

 

“SHUT UP!” The warrior princess bellowed as she struck.

 

Splintering the blasphemous copy of her mother’s sword into a shower of metal and sparks.

 

*UL*

 

“That’s my lil cricket.” Her zengzumu whooped as she saw the sword strike pass thru the fake one like butter and cleave the evil clone in half. Both halves faded away before they hit the carpet.

 

“Indeed Lady Fa, you were right about her gift of sight. Thank you.” Persephone said to the elderly spirit in her mirror. She couldn’t bodily leave the underworld, but all versions of the afterlife were open to her gaze and touch. The Fa Manor’s shrine being no exception.

“No problem toots. Us Fa women don’t just roll over and die quite so easy.” Grandmother Fa smiled proudly. “She got the message real quick.”

 

“I just hope my messenger lives long enough to deliver said message. You have my blessing young Lonnie.” The Queen of the Dead clasped her hands together in silent prayer. “I bid you good luck.”

 

“No offense your highness but that girl makes her own luck. Just like her Mama.”

 

“I don’t dare doubt it. The Eclipse of the Heart curse is powerful but I fear the situation to be worse than we know. The curse brings out the genuine worst in its targets. Forces them to confront their own very real darkness then fight to survive it.. My husband likely won’t benefit from  this deal in any shape or form.

“Really now? I pity him then.” The deceased matriarch spoke in a tone that suggested she REALLY didn’t.

  
  


*UL*

 

Weselton was still populated by idiots.

 

Twenty years on, Han and his brothers were still eyeing Arendelle like a fat kid eyes cake. Sure there were fewer than 13 of them now (Prince Herlov died on a double black diamond ski trail trying to impress a girl the same year Elsa was crowned; Prince Hilmar caught pnuemonia and never recovered not long after the twins were born; Prince Harild had a heart attack last summer; Elsa knew these dates because Anna had attended each funeral;) but they’re collective IQ seem to drop each time one kicked off. There had been numerous political schemes to takeover and one full out invasion attempt a decade ago. It was remembered as the day the Ice Witch erected a 40 foot high five foot thick frozen wall along the borders to Weselton as far as their subjects knew. Only the commanders of her own army knew the truth. That Jokul had seen  the troops approaching from his window and summoned the wall himself to halt them. Creating a single massive set of doors in the wall that could only be opened by a cryomancer. He was six.

 

This worried her. Not the strength itself, but his ability to handle it. What it was doing to him. She knew the toll it had taken on her as a child, the pain and fear of harming those she loved. Elsa tried to block out her feelings but only succeeded in making herself more nervous around others. Of course, Jokul just had to one up her in that department too. The boy often came across as being made of ice. Bottling his emotions up and hiding them away for no one to see. Sure it gave him better control but...was it worth it to become an unfeeling shell? The last time she saw him cry years ago, the tears that fell froze into unmelting crystals this feet after seeing his sister embrace one of her many friends without fear of killing him. He looked down at them, confused. Like he didn’t understand what he felt. Loneliness.

 

/You know, if you’d done a better job of teaching, Jokul wouldn’t have become robot. What kind of Queen are you? What kind of Aunt are you? A terrible one that’s what!/

 

Elsa’s head lazily turned to her vanity mirror. There her reflection glared at her with contempt and derision. Unlike nearly everyone affected by the same spell, she merely scoffed at her wicked reflection. So much like Prince Holger’s attempt to drive her mad with an enchanted mirror he gifted to her on her 35th birthday. Though considerably more power was put into this charm, the schtick was still pretty weak sauce in her book.

 

“This parlor trick bored me last time too.” she rolled her eyes. The reflection sneered at this.

 

“Oh please, no need to pull the Ice Bitch routine with me. I know under your facade still lies that scared little girl so desperate to be normal. To get mommy and daddy's approval even though that ship has long since sailed. And sunk.”

 

“Uh-huh. You done? Somewhat busy here.” The queen turned  back to her laptop and the budget report recently sent to her. Immediately she noticed a surplus in several areas. That half hearted dismissal wiped the sneer off Mirror Elsa’s face.

“How?!” the reflection yelled.

 

“When you spend most of your life with unresolved mommy and daddy issues on top of fear of failure to control the powers that nearly killed your sister twice but still manage to become a beloved ruler and aunt, things get put into perspective. Nice try, thanks for playing.”

 

Her mirror self shrieked in rage as she evaporated. Just as her chamber doors were blown in. Black ice coating them and a good portion of the floor.

 

“Hey Auntie Elsa. Wanna build a snowman?”

 

*UL*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Toldja shit went down this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Reviews are like hugs- check out my other fics too! Sirensoundwave out!


	12. Pride Goeth Before the Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. One of my patients is freaking out about an upcoming surgery and I’ve been dealing with that. The Equivalence is Relative plunnie bit my ass pretty hard too. Check it out and let me know what you guys think, hm? Seriously though, trying to get more feedback on that fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Someone’s been keeping secrets.
> 
>  
> 
> Someone’s also gotten a big head...that might spell disaster for everyone.
> 
>  
> 
> Onwards!

 

 

*UL*

 

"You knew this whole time." The Sultan of Agrabah vibrated with rage. The neutral look on his brother/vizer’s face did not help. "You knew this whole time and did nothing."

 

"Yes, I knew. No I didn't 'do nothing' Aladdin. The barrier around the Seven Deserts is proof of that." Mozenrath sighed. This was going to be tedious...

 

"You let us send our son, your NEPHEW, back to that Allah forsaken school knowing Mirage was running loose again?!" Jasmine exclaimed in disbelief. "How could you?! We thought you changed!"

 

"Alright first, I take offense to the insinuation that not only have I been playing possum for nearly twenty years but also don't care about AJ. Eight months of my life are gone because of a coma. One I was put in thanks to the magical backlash of creating his bracelet. The one that keep that furry bitch from driving him insane? Remember those?" The pale man rolled his eyes. "Second said furry bitch was never locked away therefore she's always been loose Jasmine. Third prophecies have two outcomes- fulfillment or reset. Though the former is a bit less straight forward than the latter."

 

"Just lay off the word games Moz." Genie floated near by. "We both knew. But there wasn't a darned thing we could do to stop it."

 

"W-what?!"

 

“I’m not sure what you both know about prophecies but they aren’t things you can decide to pass on. If you don’t like what one says but aren’t part of it, not much of anything you do will change it. Only those it’s about can.” The pale man sighed. “Al-Aziz has known something important would happen to him since he was very little but did not wish to worry you.”

 

“But he could tell you.” Aladdin glared.

 

“He knew telling you would just mean him staying here because you were afraid of what may happen. But, that would not have helped at all-- Mirage still would have gotten to him then Arabah and beyond would be in the crosshairs; you cannot stop a prophecy. They can only be altered once set in motion.”

 

“But only by the pawns in it.” Jasmine’s eyes teared up as she spoke. Closing her eyes, she inhaled a shaky breath then pressed her lips together in a wry smile as the tears escaped anyway. “You should be proud Aladdin, he takes after his father.”

 

Aladdin just stared at his wife, sputtering in disbelief.

 

“Takes after-!? I wouldn’t have just ignored it then run off cuz I thought that would protect--! Oh.” Our favorite former street rat turned a bit pink.

 

“Al, if it makes you feel better a lot of us magicals have known and stayed zip lipped. Well that and AJ really does take after you; no matter the odds that kid’s gonna come out on top.”

 

*UL*

 

This started with a fruitloop hiding in the bushes, with a fucking gun, starring at his Babyboy like a zombie. Jay had forced the idiot to walk with him to the Headmistress’s office. And as soon the door shut behind the three of them, everything went to hell. Screaminng, glass shattering then that imposter thing trying to murder Carlos wearing his face!

 

“What the hell just happened!?” Jay screamed at Fairy Godmother. The fairy looked beyond rattled but that probably had something to do with the act that Mr. Radcliffe now had a bloody hole in his chest. The blonde lay sprawled beside her, leg spasming violently, blood running like a waterfall from the wound. The cherry on the horror sundae happened to be the fact that man was obviously drowning. Sanguine fluid gushing from his gaping mouth, spraying forth and coating his face with each labored breath. If you call gurgling breathing...

 

“Oh me oh my!” After a distressingly long time, she finally thought to wave her wand. The injury closed but he also blacked out at the same time. Edwina rolled the limp man onto his side to clear his airway. Instinctively Roger sputtered, expelling the rest of the blood from his no longer perforated lung. She sagged in relief seeing him at last suck in air unhindered. This did not sit well with the former vizer’s son though

 

“Don’t ignore me bitch!” Jay roared.

 

“Please, I need to make sure Mr.-” Fairy Godmother tried to reason. This poor man could have died for haven’s sake!

 

“That asshole can roll over and die for all I care. Something that looked like me just tried to strangle my boyfriend and you’re more concerned about the fucker who was gonna shoot him at first?! How messed up is that?!” When his eyes flashed crimson this time, they flickered a bit before remaining alight and boring into her in a way that made the woman tense in fear.

 

Jay himself was shaking with fury. He could feel something inside him boiling, like lava in his veins. He’d had it. Having to tiptoe around these weak willed pansies. They were only nice to him because of his Tourney skills. But this bitch couldn’t be bothered to help the most important person in his life- she’d rather treat the guy who came here with the intention of blowing his brains out. Carlos nearly died- fuck that old man!

 

“Please calm down Jay-" Edwina gasped as she felt a crushing weight bear down on her. This-this anger, this malice was coming from HIM? The walls began to shake, jarring the shards of glass everywhere. If not for the danger she sensed, the High Fairy might have thought the sound musical. Magical even. Unfortunately judging from the amplified screams of terror in the halls and courtyard this was far from a good thing.

 

"Calm down? I am so sick of you people. Hypocrites all of you! For all you talk of love and harmony, this place is just a sugar coated nightmare. Not pretty enough? Not royal enough? Not GOOD enough? Too bad, you're shit out of luck." Red eyes flared brighter. "Everything is decided for you before you're even born! You have no identity besides what you were born into. And if you happen to have the wrong parents good luck with having a shot at a better life."

 

"Jay that's...not...tru- UGH!" Her throat constricted a fraction more.

 

"BULLSHIT!" he roared in response. "You brought is here as an experiment didn't you? Ben's heart might have been in the right place but you just had to twist it. Why else would you let us, descended from the worst of the worst come not someone more harmless? You knew what we are and even though we tried to change... tried to be better...you fuckers still treat us like we're diseased!"

 

"NO! You four...are proof people can change no matter what! That everyone deserves a chance."

 

"Like you gave our parents? You only want to extend that chance if you can control the fallout right?" Fairy Godmother froze at that. "Am I close? You knew what we could become all along.  But without exposure to magic, our powers would be new and terrifying to us. But you goody goodies could guide us, save us right?"

 

"That's not how it is Jay!" Oh, dear, this wasn’t what she wanted to happen at all! He's gotten her intentions twisted!

 

"Really, then why did you let him get so close?" Jay motioned to Roger. The bass in his voice vanished, the not the anger in his eyes. A deathly calm overtook his visage. "If I can feel the hate and murderous intent wafting off him like a week old jockstrap so can you. Why did you choose to protect and save his life while Carlos almost lost his?"

 

How could she respond to that? In the confusion she had simply acted on instinct. The doppelganger of her attacked and she destroyed it; the wrongness of it causing her light magic to rail against its presence. The terrible things it tried to convince her were true...The struggle seemed like forever but after probably only a few moments she prevailed. It evaporated just as she heard Mr. Radcliffe's double shoot him.  She never even saw what was happened on the other side of the room!

 

The Arabian boy's eyes narrowed, mistaking her silence for confirmation. By his feet, the face of his dark twin smirked from its glass prison. Before evaporating into a mist and being absorbed into Jay. His aura pulsed an ominous black.

 

Carlos watched the whole thing in mute horror.

 

*UL*

 

“I hope I’m not too late!” Lonnie lost her footing as the hallway rumbled. Dizzy from blood loss, she stabbed her mother’s sword into the carpet to steady herself and steel her resolve. “I will not fail.”

 

*UL*

 

Queen Elsa found herself running from her nephew. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to see something dark had gotten to him but she also knew he was already at her level despite his age. This force had amplified that by Thor knows how much! She had to think of something. Quick.

 

"Why are you running? I've done what you only dreamed about Auntie. All that pain and hurt is finally gone. And I want to share that peace with you. With all of Arendelle." With a wave of his hand black ice formed under her feet, sending Elsa crashing to the ground. The resulting crunch causing her to scream. In the fall, she’d broken a leg. It didn’t stop her from trying to crawl away. Unfortunately with her drastically slowed pace, he caught up quickly. "It doesn't have to hurt you know. Just relax and give in to the cold."

 

"Pain sucks but it's part of being alive Jokul!" Ingrid screamed firing a blast of ice at him. He drew back his hand from the act of reaching for Elsa. "How could you do such a thing to your own family?! To anyone?! Those poor servants and guards how could you?!"

 

"I stopped their suffering sister. Set them free, nothing more." Jokul smiled.

 

"The freedom you gave them is nothing but eternal darkness, still and cold! They are dead you monster!" It came out before she could stop it. That word. That terrible label given to him and their aunt before them. And she was horrified to hear herself say it. To her own brother no less. He looked angry for a split second. Then smiled.

 

"It's okay Ingrid. That’s only the pain talking, I forgive you. But you'll never have to feel it again. No one will."

 

Anna, alerted that something evil had entered the castle rushed towards the commotion broadsword  in hand. Kristoff by her side brandishing a pickaxe. No way would she leave her loved ones to this...whatever it was. They rounded a corner in time to see Elsa and Ingrid overtaken by a wave of dark ice. The wave barreled down the hall straight towards the couple. The Princess had little time to process this however as the distantly familiar sensation of her heart freezing over clinched her chest and and numbness spread through her body. Then everything simply went black.

 

From the royal castle, a powerful pulse was emitted. The fjord became a sheet of opaque ice that stretched beyond out into the sea. Creeping eastward...and freezing desert sands.

 

*UL*

 

Oh this was splendid!

 

Mirage couldn't help but enjoy the fact that her plan was going so well. And her front row view through a viewing portal? Simply divine! Hades truly was a mook. I mean really what idiot gives up their own power? She didn't need to resurrect anyone, not when such great potential for darkness already walked the earth. The seeds of destruction were sown the moment the next generation began. How adorable that turncoat and pet genie thought they were helping with those stupid wards they gifted Auradon with. Too bad what they actually did was linked to little AJ...whom she now controlled.

 

What she needed was the power of life and death to enact the Eclipse of the Heart Curse. After all those forces were truly neutral for all they opposed each other. In such abundance they could unbalance the scales. And her little man did her so proud! First allowing her to access the lynchpin in her scheme then in continuing to fuel the spell with his rage via the wards that were supposed to protect Auradon from him. Jafar should be beaming at the devastation their son would soon unleash upon the world. Well he would if he had any idea it was happening. The Isle remained closed off to all magic.

 

"But not for long darling. You probably won't  like the backlash of the barrier shattering though...might prove fatal to anything that can't shield itself. That’ll teach you to knock someone up." A very feline cackle echoed in the space of Morbia, her realm.

 

"YOU STUPID WENCH!" A booming voice cut her evil laughter short. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

 

Uh oh. An very angry set of gnashing teeth appeared before her followed by the deceptively tiny body of the one being she feared.

 

"Lord Chaos! I-"

 

"Disregarded all of my teachings because you thought you knew better! While your ambition is...admirable you may have doomed us all."

 

"My lord, I have been faithful to your teaching...to spread misery and suffering-”

 

“It’s all fine and dandy to beat down one hero, strip away all they love and have to live for even if you don’t win the fun is in the game my dear. What you have set in motion will snuff out the light completely!”

 

“But, isn’t that what we strive for?”  
  


“No you nitwit! Newsflash, without the light there can be no darkness! Cause despair and havoc, watch it fester, they have sporting  chance to rebuild at some point which they may or may not succeed at, rinse and repeat. What happens when one side in chess is obliterated Mirage? All the piece get wiped off the board and the game resets! You and your stupid vendetta is about to destroy the entire world. Good and Evil!” The winged cat hissed.

 

“But surely if I simply reverese-”  
  


“Yeah no. You kicked off a prophecy sister.  One you’re not in. You can’t put this particular cat back in the bag.” Chaos moaned.. “We may or may not be boned but can’t do squat about it.”

 

“There must be something either of us could do.”  This couldn’t be, she’d come out on top, would get her revenge and it was about to destroy not only her enemies buy her as well? Where was the justice in that?!

 

“Yeah. For once, root for the do gooders.” The master of evil deadpanned.

  
  


*UL*

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly going according to plan is it Mirage? Isn’t wholesale destruction a bit of an over reaction to having to give birth though?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So the Harbinger (Al-Aziz) has bled and Death's Bane (Evie) has cried in that bizarro world Mirage has trapped them in. The Jaded Queen (Elsa) and the Melancholy Princess (Ingrid) have failed to save the Hollowed Prince (Jokul) from himself. Lightning in a Bottle (Mal) and The Beast King (Ben) have fallen but to what? And an Everlasting Black Winter creeping across the land sounds a lot like Eternal Night. Though it seems like The Black Diamond (Jay) is starting to crack. Can the Whisper in the Dark (Carlos) save them all? Even when he's gone silent?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Love it? Hate it? No strong feelings either way? Let me know. Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


	13. (Rage Against) The Dying of the Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup. What took so long? I got like 5 tabs open right now with half finished updates to other fics. And a bunch more I haven’t even typed. Plunnies included. My writing style lacks much in the way of organization and I almost always write various scenes I want to take place then have to figure out how to get them to make sense together. Sometimes what starts as 3 parts of just one morph into 3 separate chapters. I’m also easily distracted by plunnies: I love the Darcy Lewis fandom cult that emerged and my fav ship and or bromance so far is a tie between Darcy Lewis/The Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) and Darcy Lewis/Loki. Also partial to her just being herself and driving various character up the wall.
> 
>  
> 
> I am such a nerd.
> 
>  
> 
> In case anyone cares here’s the vague as shit ETA of each one based upon where I am with them:
> 
>  
> 
> Nightfall: Sometime next week; shooting for next friday...sex scenes are haaard (giggle)
> 
> Hands Off: This Monday, will tie into (most of) the other RofC fics
> 
> Ghost in the Code: Probably a day or so right after Nightfall
> 
> Parallels: Before Christmas I SWEAR T_T
> 
> Once Upon a Time in Everlie: Probably around the time I post for Nightfall and GitC
> 
> Meet the Family: Anytime between now and the end of the month
> 
> In the Garden of Frozen Blooms: Whenever I can get the 3 scenes I wrote to function as a whole...
> 
> Seriously, WTF: probably before any of these (sigh)
> 
> Why Does No One Read the Manual: er...
> 
> Equivalence is Relative: Whenever I decide what I want to actually do with it.
> 
> Deus Ex Machina: Eventually
> 
> Unexpected Lineage: Hopefully two weeks from now...
> 
>  
> 
> Anyhoosle...
> 
>  
> 
> As far as this post is concerned, if you somehow glossed over the previous chapters' tone, I am pretty much calling bullshit on the whitewashing of fairy tales Disney is so famous for with this fic. By make one of it’s ironically more faithful retellings much darker. While no less near and dear to my childhood, 98% of all their beloved movies have horrifying, absolutely cray-cray or at least way less moral/happily-ever-after-ish origins. Remember what Lady Fa told Lonnie?
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter will go more into the actual details of the prophecy and what role Lonnie plays; after all only those mentioned in a prophecy can do anything about it, everyone else may as well go suck the big one. Mulan's daughter isn't in it...so why does she matter?

 

 

  
  


*UL*

 

So...much...power...

 

The instant Jay allowed the darkness in, Mirage’s carefully crafted wards shattered like china on rocks, freeing his magic. And man was it oh so strong. The buzz he felt made him a little lightheaded, giddy almost. Reminding him of times he'd pilfered moonshine from Hook and his crew and gotten drunk off his ass.

 

/I don’t have to act tough anymore..../ his mind raced. Looking towards Fairy Godmother, he realized he could crush her with a wave of his hand. /I'm the baddest bad around.../

 

/Yes...see how free he is? How powerful? How happy? Can't you feel it?/ a voice purred in Carlos' head. The loudest, most frequent...most familiar of all the voices he'd been hearing since the coronation fiasco. The one he knew to be his own darkness. It grew louder as that malicious smirk played across Jay's lips.

 

Worse yet, he really could feel it. The raw energy thrumming through the air. The rush Jay experienced. The sheer bliss of letting go, letting his magic wash over him. And wreak havoc around them. All those walls the older boy hid behind came crashing down in one spectacular moment.

 

/You were born to be Princes of Darkness Carlos. See the power that could be yours, is already inside you? It's the source of the bond that draws you two together; you both crave it. This was meant to be, together you and your lover can make this world tremble before you. Don’t they already fear you both? Why not make it justified? Give them reason to be terrified?/

 

No. This wasn’t him. This wasn’t Jay! They weren't evil! There wasn't any choice on the island but here-

 

/And why is that? 14 years of pain and misery can't be healed by those who caused it dear boy. They locked you away with the monsters, never gave a second thought about you. Any of you. Where was the mercy when you were born innocent, as free of sin as their own precious children?/

 

That...was a good question. His mother had told him around the time he was born, the misleadingly named 'supply barge' of the mainland’s rotting garbage came more frequently. More material that could be repurposed as basic necessities appeared, like clothing. Or slightly less fetid (but still unfit for peasant consumption) food. As if in response to a growing, not shrinking population. Maleficent, Grimhilde, Jafar, even Ursula and Yzma thoroughly studied their prison. All agreed the barrier kept them secluded but it would be ridiculous to assume it wasn’t being used for surveillance of some sort. A few others even believed their torment was being used as some sort of entertainment for their victorious foes. Whether that last part was true or not, Auradon still knew they existed. Otherwise Ben's decree wouldn't have been made. Or caused such an uproar against it.

 

Ben! Ben knew the system was flawed and vowed to fix it. In time, he wished to free all those desiring a second chance and their children who had done nothing to deserve the nightmare they lived.

 

/Child, is that what you think? So naive, it's cute. The council is up in arms over their King's decree because they fear the family they appointed to rule them has birth a wolf in sheep's clothing who secretly bays for blood./ the voice cooed. /Have you any idea how many vanished in the 10 years before Belle broke the curse? Oh, the towns folk were well aware of the beast and his castle. Those with any self preservation simply knew to stay AWAY. Villainy is so subjective isn't it?/

 

No...

 

way...

  
  


At the same time Carlos made that discovery,  Lonnie reached the corridor containing the Headmistress’s office. Bleeding from her wounds and a bit off balance from the weird rumbles of energy pushing her away, she still forged on. Only so freeze stiff as a board at the heavy footfalls behind her. The deep growl accompanying them.

 

"Heya Dim Sum. What’s the rush?" Purple hair, green eyes. But waaay off.

 

"You are NOT Mal." Lonnie, grit her teeth and clutched her sword. She could sense the thing before her wasn't her friend but the same as the shadow of her that crawled out of the mirror.

 

"Rude. Whaddya say we put her in her place Benny-boo?"

 

“You have GOT to be fucking me.” The swordwielder dodged the powerful swipe of a massive furry hand behind her. Rolling away, she looked upon her attacker incredulously. Standing well over 7 feet tall was around 400 pounds of angry fur, fangs, claws, horns and hulking muscle clad in what used to be the pants of a male school uniform.

 

His only response was a deafening roar. That rattled the windowless panes and her bones. With a snort, it ambled on all fours to stand beside the fake like a guard dog.

 

“That cheap prop isn’t gonna do much good against him. And is at best a lighting rod against yours truly.” Electricity crackled in NotMal’s hands. Considering her options, Lonnie stood, exhaled a long suffering sigh and sheathed her mother’s blade. NotMal raised a brow. “Trying to appeal to my honor or some fortune cookie bullshit? Not gonna work.”

 

“You two don’t scare me. Because I know you aren’t my friends, you aren’t even real.”

 

“Really now? Whatever delusion you’re under, we can certainly hurt you.” The purple menace released the engergy in her hand aiming for Lonnie’s face. The girl stood unmoving as it hit.dead on. Doing nothing but rustling her hair. “WHAT?!”

 

“You’re illusions, only able to hurt me if I fear that is what will happen. I’ve accepted that I am not perfect but refuse to let that hold me back. I’m just sorry so many are unable to see through this ruse.”

 

She could feel the heat of the blast. The rush of air as that enormous arm whizzed past her head--smell the rather pungent odor of her beastly attacker. But knowing it to be just a trick of the senses made it less threatening. Once she vanquished her darker self, she realized what was going on. The random poem she wrote in a daze was a prophecy. And Lonnie was destined to deliver it. Once she understood that she was it’s bearer, it made perfect sense to her.

 

/The Harbinger will bleed and Death’s Bane will cry. The Jaded Queen and the Melancholy Princess will fail to save the Hollowed Prince. Lightning in a Bottle will battle fate alongside the Beast King and fall. The land will plunge into eternal night unless the Black Diamond in the Rough does not shatter and the Whisper in the Dark lights the way./

 

Al-Aziz hadn’t brought those wards from home. His blood was used to create them- and couldn’t warn anyone because he didn't know it. Mirage’s curse marked him from birth as The Harbinger, the catalyst for all this madness. She couldn’t fully possess him until Jay fell back on old habits and removed the one thing keeping her out of his body. She needed a way to magnify the power Evie, Death’s Bane, has over mirrors and cause one’s inner darkness to manifest as a true threat to not only the person but those around them. These shadow selves required belief in them to be harmful. The campus and likely the whole of the land looked like a warzone because belief and fear of a thing makes it real. This was the true horror of the Eclipse of the Heart curse.

 

The Jaded Queen and Melancholy Princess were Queen Elsa and Princess Ingrid of Arendelle. The Hollowed Prince her twin Jokul. Stories of monsters with frozen hearts to the north were whispered to scare children. The truth of the matter could be discerned by anyone willing to read from a reliable source: The Winterlands were presided over by a family with a great and terrible power that wasn’t well understood by outsiders and thus feared. Her experiences had made Queen Elsa bitter and apathetic in general but she felt no need to force her suffering on others and was lauded as the best monarch they’d had in centuries. Princess Ingrid often appeared sad in any photographs taken of her- she didn’t even smile in the royal paintings commissioned each year. Prince Jokul feared his powers. The fact that he was so strong at such a young age didn’t help matters and in a slip up almost killed a child. For the past year or so he had locked himself away afraid to be near people. This god forsaken curse had three possible courses. You could acknowledge your fear, accept that it exists but refuse to let it control you. One can be so paralyzed by it that they are replaced by it and trapped within the mirror world. Lastly it could be acknowledged, accepted and embraced or given into. This happened to the Prince, he just wanted the pain in his heart to stop. Freezing the world would put everyone at peace as well.

 

Mal and Ben lost their battles with their darkness before they even began. Mal had her brushes with her darkness and was able to push it away with denial. Unfortunately to fully defeat it requires one to accept that it exists but not be bullied by it. And being that the Enchanted Lake was still a reflective surface, it’s magic only heightened the spell’s potency. Add to that the tiny detail that water wasn’t solid and therefore not a very strong barrier, Lightening in a Bottle and The Beast King fell to mere circumstance--they never stood a chance.

 

That left Jay the Black Diamond in the Rough that was slowly cracking. And Carlos the Whisper in the Dark being tempted by not only his own darkness but the call of the malicious spirits his father sold his soul to. Not all were evil but the Loa Facilier made sacrifices to in particular would no doubt try to use his son to make their presence known in the mortal world again. Especially since he was born through the use of their black magic. Hell, Mama Odie suspected Facilier had become an evil Loa himself and tried to re-enter the living world through Carlos. Jay might be falling into the darkness but his true love hadn’t yet. If he had, they’d probably all be dead now.

 

So, good news: That last wave of magic had destroyed the wards so any undecided confrontations were now moot. Since their clones vanished, anyone who’d still been fighting themselves could relax. Sort of.

 

Really Bad New: NotMal and NotBen were still around. Meaning so were any other shadow creatures that managed to trap the original.

 

There was still time though. Without a second thought, she ran full stop at the pair whose forms only shimmered as she passed through them. As she made to enter the office, NotMal couldn’t resist a final jab.

 

“So you figured it out. Big whoop. I wonder how many we can kill before you can get anyone else to. Let’s go paint this joint red Benny-boo.” With a flourish of both hands, the Malicious Beauty and her Bloodthirsty Beast vanished in a cloud of purple mist.

 

“Hopefully none you bitch.” Lonnie muttered. Upon observing the state of the room she entered though, she began to have doubts. “But more than I would like is still a possibility.”

 

*UL*

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, technicality for the win! Lonnie isn't in the prophecy, and doesn't have to be to make a difference. She's the one destined to deliver it to the mortal realm so the ones it's about can; saving them time they really don’t have to interpret it too.
> 
>  
> 
> Believe it or not, I have the least issue with the Disney treatment given to Beauty and the Beast. Still in keeping with my ‘oh dear god why?!’ style, I have hinted at a more ominous origin the land of Auradon would rather forget...
> 
>  
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Happy Turkey Day to my readers in the States! Avoid the food comas and meat sweats ya’ll n_n


	14. Don't Hide Your Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Cuz they'll find you, burn you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, this chapter was supposed to be the second to last one. Then I realized the perfect way to make the finale really pay off but in doing so I may have to extend the story a bit longer than planned. Oh well.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyhoo, Lonnie cracked the code and finally made it to her destination, arriving to eliver it and save the day. Just in time to realize the true horror the Eclipse of the Heart curse has wrought upon the land. Carlos is the only one of the Rotten Four who hasn’t succumb to the darkness but that has more to do with confusion and heartache than a desire to beat it back. The voices in his head are NOT helping either. Luckily the new and improved Jay just may have a way to turn the tide. After all, all he really wants is to set his Baby Boy free. Damn the consequences to anyone else.
> 
>  
> 
> Small but important note: This chapter is continuing more along the lines of psychological than physical battles and blurring the line between good and evil. So beware, triggers ahead.

 

*UL*

.

 

*************

*************

 

When Lonnie opened that door, it took everything she had not to scream.

 

Lying in a pool of blood, a man she'd never seen. Sobbing on the floor beside him, the Headmistress, her dress splashed with crimson.

 

Jay had a look of revulsion on his face as he stared at the pair, eyes red as the fires of hell. Pressed against the book shelf was Carlos, scared out of his mind. Mouth working in silent horror.

 

Now or never...

 

"Jay I know you’re in there! If you do this everyone will die! Including Carlos!"

 

"Is that a threat?" His head whipped in her direction .

 

"No, it's a promise of what's to come. All of this is part of a prophecy that will destroy the world but you can stop it." She tried not to flinch at his gaze.

 

"I already know that."

 

Wha?

 

"You look surprised prophet. Wait, you really thought rushing in here and giving a heartfelt plea would magically make me see the error of my ways? Man are you people sheltered!" The thief chuckled. The white haired boy cowering in the corner found himself being pulled into Jay’s arms by magic. "What if I just don't give a shit anymore? Or worse, what if you're the one that's got it twisted?"

 

"So you're seriously going to let innocent  people be killed?" she balked.

 

"Innocent my ass. There’s no such thing, WAKE UP!" Jay yelled, causing his boyfriend to give a startled squeak. "The people you look to for hope and guidance are hypocritical assholes. You think locking us up and throwing away the key was the worst thing they did?"

 

Fairy Godmother drew in a sharp breath and whispered a single word.

 

“No...” The grin that met her was positively feral. With a wave of his hand, he created an map of Auradon, its neighbors and the Isle of the Lost like a hologram.

 

"So the baddies are all locked away or six feet under. Peace and happiness prevails. But without a real big bad around, you snobs started worry. And then you found a new threat. Someone who didn’t like the idea of Hook being locked away because it would ruin his fun and games with no codfish to harass. Something you yourself called dangerous and childish thinking. So, what if he got bored? After all his idea of fun is mortal peril and some of his playmates have returned terrified or injured. Goodness knows how many never came home cuz they, ya know, died. What if he just started taking children? You people let your imaginations run wild.”

 

“Jay-” the fairy began. He ignored her to conjure a floating Island in the sky surrounded by crystal clear skies, lush forests and the bluest waters.

 

“Ya see Lonnie, to appease a bunch of spoiled jerks, terrified of losing their happy endings, Peter Pan was labeled a child thieving sociopath. The Purest Fairy in the Land cast a spell to strip him of his powers. After all, she didn’t want to hurt him, just keep him away from Auradon's next generation. Keep the good little boys and girls from his clutches." Jay gently stroked Carlos' cheek while glaring at FG. "Except in the mass freak out, nobody seemed to remember Peter mostly plays with children who reach Neverland in their dreams. He only only physically takes lost children, those who feel unloved. Children who aren't, merely curious to see the island get to play to their heart's content then come home by dawn's light-- Having sometimes week long adventures because of how time works different in his world. Those Darling brats are proof of that."

 

"That's not- Jay please you don't understand-" Edwina fumbled over her words. A bubble with that familiar gold sheen the Rotten Four and grown up trapped by surrounded the strange yet beautiful land.

 

"I understand because of your paranoia you all turned on a being who wasn’t even a threat. Someone you once called a hero and locked him away. But that isn't the end of it is it?"

 

"It was a mistake, yes child but there was nothing I could do to fix it."

 

"Because you didn't realize Neverland is alive and your magic can't hope to trump hers. Your spell didn't take away his powers, only created a barrier between here and Neverland. Without that connection, Peter couldn't do what he was born to and he began to die. But Neverland wouldn't let her boy king leave her would she? Her anger at what you all did combined with his own pain and confusion warped Peter into something dark and wicked. The lovely thoughts and dreams of children fueled the ‘good’ magic in Neverland. Congrats, in trying to protect the precious children of Auradon from absolutely nothing, you transformed the Guardian of Childhood Dreams and his Lost Boys, into The Nightmare Prince and the Forsaken. Creatures that taint dreams and steal children’s souls. You even failed at fully trapping him-- his shadow can pass through that barrier easily.” The beautiful image turned dark. The skies graced, the waters turned black and choppy. The colorful forests grew shaded and haunting. Something black and mysterious flitting about only to glide right through barrier into their world.

 

“This must be some sort of trick. Fairy Godmother would never do such a thing!”

 

Lonnie looked to her headmistress for affirmation. Only to have her refuse to meet the young warrior eyes. No words need be spoken, that single action told it all. How could she do something so terrible?! Their generation had always been told Neverland had been corrupted and all that could be done was to seal it away. Everyone assumed it was something Hook did in an effort to seek his revenge before he was imprisoned. But...to do such a thing. While it hadn’t been an outright lie, it was kept vague with the intention of misdirection, still a terrible deception!

 

This wasn’t right! The purpose of her being able to decode the prophecy was to save everything. To help them beat back the darkness and return to themselves. So if Jay already knew (and worse did not care) what had been the point?! To reveal yet another facet of their reality was an illusion?!

 

“Oh, but baby boy, this is by far the worst part.” Jay’s thumb traced Carlos’s lips tenderly. His eyes dulling a little as he gazed at the smaller boy’s face. “Once I truly woke up, my powers shattered the wards around the school, the Island Barrier and severely weakened the one around Neverland. Pretty sure with all the negative energy released and ‘innocent’ blood spilled today, Peter’s gotten stronger. Perhaps enough to break through himself. Which would suck cuz his shadow alone has been enough of a terror these last twenty years. So which is worse, a world gone silent and cold? Or one ruled by never ending terror? That is the choice you’ll be making.”

 

/This world belongs to you and your lover, not some twisted little pixy boy. If anyone should be causing death and destruction in it is the two of you!/ The voice in the deVil boy’s head hissed. It sounded a bit different this time. Less coaxing and suave, more urgent and coarse. The voice had always been trying to nudge him into embracing the darkness in himself. Why the sudden rush? If he gave in, everything would be destroyed right? Why would it want that? Now, there was something else to worry about on the horizon.

 

What did it even matter anymore?

 

*UL*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, a little short but I have a sequel idea that needed to be set up better than I had so far.
> 
>  
> 
> So, Lonnie’s entrance was pathetically anticlimactic since with his power boost, Jay received the knowledge of an awful long buried secret. And thoroughly enjoyed throwing it back in FG’s face. Thus revealing the catch-22 to their current situation. Carlos has also noticed something off about the main voice trying to tempt him. Now what?
> 
>  
> 
> Love it? Hate it? No strong feelings either way? Let me know. Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


	15. Her Touch is Black and Poisonous, But Nothing Like His Punch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the end.
> 
>  
> 
> Of the beginning.

 

 

 

*UL*

 

/Carlos, you must not be fooled. That  _ creature  _ merely wears the face of your beloved! You must trust me. He is lost to you now, but you can still save his soul child. Make it a part of you and absorb his power!/

 

Uh...what now?

 

Ok, he might be stressed and weirded out by all the mayhem occurring. That and nearly being strangled to death by the one he loves. But, Carlos was not stupid. This voice had gone from soothing and seductive to bitter and urgent on a dime. It had spent the last few months trying to get him to make the same types of deals that eventually got his old man 86’d. Now it was trying to get him to pay no attention to the fact that Jay hadn’t been replaced by the thing he fought but had merged with it in his anger. The white haired boy JUST WATCHED THAT SHIT HAPPEN. Oh and it wanted him to absorb Jay's soul too.

 

What the fuck?! No matter what, the fate of the world had come to bear down on his shoulders. A vaguely defined but no less menacing darkness was swallowing up the world which could only be stopped by him. 

 

Somehow. Said method is even more vaguely defined.

 

Which then practically invites the warped remnants of a once beloved hero to seek revenge for his unjust imprisonment.

 

But no pressure right?

 

“It's your call baby boy. Does the world end in fire or ice?” Jay tilted his head upwards. “Will we die in agonized suffering or numbed stillness? I don’t care, whatever you want I'm fine with.”

 

That. 

 

That was the real Jay, he was in there somewhere. Despite all the evil and malice rolling off of him, he would not force Carlos to do anything. He trusted him to make the right choice, no matter the grim outcome of either. He had faith in him.

 

The only person to ever really believe in him. Encourage his passions and interests. First to ever show him any kindness, ever value him for him not what he was worth in terms of their needs.

 

Ever truly love him. Yes, he’d had Evie and Mal as close friends for years. But Jay would tear down the sky for him. Jay would (and has) kill for him. He couldn’t protect anyone.

 

The son of Cruella always felt so helpless, useless in their group. Mal was the cool calculating leader of the Rotten Four who had no problem dishing out black eyes and split lips. Jay of course fit the part of the muscle being built like a brick house but he was also the stealthiest of them. Even Evie could be a right tough bitch with style if you pissed her off. Then there was him, the scrawny, fragile tech geek. Intimidating. 

 

His mother wasn't magically powerful like the other big four, her cruelty and insanity made her a force to fear. Carlos wasn’t cruel and though recent events made him question his sanity, he couldn't hope to be as unhinged as mother dearest in a million years. And even before their last minute change of heart all those months ago, that was fine with the Arabian thief. He near tried to change or belittle him. Unlike everyone he had ever met. 

 

To his mother he was a servant never to question her. A burden put to good use.

 

To his school mates on the isle, he was just that little techie brat, easy pickings. You know, as long as that bruiser in the red beanie wasn’t around.

 

To Evie and Mal he would be fine if he were tougher, thus needed their constant hovering. Though useful in a pinch, both girls didn’t hide the fact that they saw him as adorkable, frail mess and it stung. Even if it came from a well intentioned place.

 

Fairy Godmother tried her best to make sure he stayed ‘good’. Knowing who his father was, she feared it would be the second coming of Dark Voodoo magics without her influence. She even admitted that in a moment of weakness, she’d considered sealing his powers and denying  him the ability to decide how they were ever used.

 

The creepy voice in his head continued to preach of the evil legacy owed to him by birthright. Of how the world belonged to him to rule. Tossing in  the idea of doing so with Jay to make world domination more appealing.

 

For fucks sake, a chintzy prediction by some all seeing deity (who couldn’t be bothered to be any more helpful than riddling prose rather half assed and pointlessly delivered by the way) pegged him as savior of the world! Why him? Why couldn't he just be him, not whatever everyone thought he should be? WHY?!

 

Would it really be so bad to let everything fall into eternal darkness? No one would be hurting anymore, everything would just go silent and still. Be at peace right?

 

“I just want to be with you. But not this way.” the smaller boy smiled sadly. “No matter what happens, I cannot imagine a world where you’re not really yourself when you spent so much time trying to make sure I could be. Please come back to me.”

 

/No you foolish boy!/ All pretense of caring dissolved from the voice. Instead of soft and gentle, it became coarse and deep. Like a grown man rather than a part of him.

 

/FUCK OFF!/ Carlos screamed in his mind. All these people and voices had no right to decide who or what he should be. So much time wasted, just come up not good enough drove him crazy! /I am me. My life and my choices are mine, no one else's. If this is the end of the world, fine. But I refuse to let the man I love and the people I care for spend their last moments trapped in some kind empty haze. I want to be free, but no one should suffer for it./

 

Even presses into Jay’s chest, he felt the tears before he knew he was crying. As well as a strange pressure within him. Starting off as a faint feeling in his gut, it quickly spread to his chest and arms. Fingers and toes. Oh, his head felt like it would explode! He clutched at his boyfriend to try and ease the pain but not even his comforting embrace couldn’t dull the hurting.

 

The last thing he heard was Jay's panicked voice. Vaguely registering someone laughing in the distance.

 

Well, shit.

 

*UL*

 

Lord Chaos could not believe his star pupil was this dense! Practically initiating the apocalypse out of revenge? No. Something was amiss here. But what? He scrutinized Mirage’s fretting visage from head to toe with a critical cat's eye. Pausing once he noticed her lone earing which wasn’t the usual hoop.

 

Since when did she wear legal tender as fashion accessories? And where did she-?

 

“Oh good grief!” the winged feline hissed.

 

“My lord? OW!” She yowled as he ripped the offending ornament from her ear. Though not long after, her face went blank before taking on a confused expression. “Master Chaos? T-to what do I owe the honor of your company? Why do I feel so strange?”

 

“Wasn’t that unexpected...” he muttered to himself.

 

*UL*

 

“Aww...I was hoping that mangy flying pest would claw out her eyes before he figured it out. Oh well.” a mermaid huffed as she sat beside a waterfall, gazing into the unnaturally still waters of the pool it created. Her fin slapped the image of Chaos looking balefully at Mirage, dissolving it.

 

It didn’t take a genius to work out that this was no ordinary mermaid. Her lower half, instead of a solid iridescent color was a deep red with bands of bright yellow. A gossamer black membrane swathed about her gave the illusion of a train when she swam. Her dirty blond hair hair rife with exotic shells not even the fiercest of storms could undo. Slightly contrasting with sun kissed skin. Complementing full pink lips. Her brow adorned with a delicate looking band of pearls, an aquamarine the size of a half dollar resting in the center. Mirroring the color and sparkle of her eyes. Necklaces, bangles and such made of gold and silver doubloons dripping from her arms and neck. Just like the one Chaos tore off his student. A fitting description of The Undine Queen, simply stunning. The only clues to her true wicked nature? Perfectly manicured talons on each hand capable of gutting someone or something with ease. A mouth full of gleaming white razors visible when she smiled wide. Traits she makes sure to pass on to every daughter she creates.

 

After all, she couldn't be the mother to the Lost Boys as no girls were allowed. No children, existed in Neverland these days anyhow. Hadn’t for a generation.

 

Boys the shadow returned with became Peter’s strong and vicious Forsaken. 

 

Girls made into her lovely, yet just as deadly Sirens.

 

“Your majesty.” The voice which was the sole source of her sanity these days purred in her ear.

 

“Peter, you don’t have to call me that. You aren’t one of my subjects.” she giggled, splashing a bit of water skyward to shower her visitor.

 

“Ah, but royalty must always be revered. Especially she who is queen of my heart.” The pale teen known as Peter Pan smiled.

 

Were it anyone else in her place, that grin would send shivers down their spine. Warm amber eyes had long ago become burning coals able to light up the blackest of nights. His flaming hair remained, yet had grown down his back, now kept in a loose braid. Once innocently pointed ears had become slightly longer and narrowed. More familiar tanned skin long gone, replaced by flesh so milky white, black veins could be seen with ease. And why would a young lady possessing the smile of a shark and claws of a raptor be bothered by the fangs of a wolf and tongue if a snake bared at her?

 

All that remained the same? His green attire though much darker in shade. His trusty dagger having gained a companion in the form of a broad sword strapped to his back. Signature pan flute hanging from his neck.

 

“It's time, after so long we will be able to leave...but that realm holds such painful memories...” she looked so excited one moment then melancholy once the words left her lips.

 

“Shhh, nothing but lovely thoughts from now on, yeah?” he kissed her forehead tenderly. “Like the sight of our new kingdom christened with the blood those holier than thou ‘heroes’. They've taken so much from us both, but you've suffered most my Wendy-bird. For that alone they must pay.”

 

She thought once again of her dead brothers but this time of how their tragic deaths could have been avoided. If only her family hadn’t been made damn so terrified for no reason, John and Michael would be with her now...

 

“And pay they will.” With that, Wendy dove into the lagoon. After sinking a dozen feet or so, she reached a rhythmically glowing expanse of rock, then began to sing. 

 

Every mermaid of Neverland, no matter where she was heard the song and joined in. From those coasting in the deepest depths to those sunning on the shores each became part of the chorus of haunting vocalizations.

 

As this happened, Peter looked skyward to the cracking barrier surrounding their home. The containing magic sparked and groaned, rebelling against that of the sirens. Such a shame the good fairy’s latest fuck up had already weakened it. All Wendy and her darlings did was harness and amplify the dark energy generated by recent events in Auradon with their voices. Neverland herself pushing against her prison as well. Her boy king’s bloodlust must be satisfied. At any cost!

 

Peter licked his lips at the prospect of freedom after so long. When the barrier rose, first he felt confusion. Why was this happening? What had he done wrong? Confusion ebbed into despair. And despair boiling into rage at the final straw.

 

His poor Wendy did not deserve to be left alone in despair. Almost 20 years ago his shadow came upon her broken like a china doll, beaten within an inch of her life. Nearly dead and sprawled on the nursery floor in a pool of her own blood. The dying lass the only living person within the Darling home.

 

If such atrocity could be committed in the name of ‘the greater good’ then certainly anything dreamt of in his black heart was par for the course right?

 

It didn’t matter. It happened and it was unforgivable. So fucking unforgivable!

 

This thought propelled him towards the barrier. The anger behind it allowing him to completely shatter it like a hate fueled bullet.

 

“Alright, let's play!” 

 

The sound of a loud rooster call echoed in the air across all of fairytale land. Followed by a demented cackle. 

 

*UL*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we end on a cliffie. After introducing the sequel’s antagonists...as the ones to orchestrate the events of this story. As well as giving a taste of their motivations. Our heroes and antiheroes didn’t even get a short reprieve to even think they had a shot at happily ever after. What a rip off.
> 
>  
> 
> Rant Warning:
> 
> I'm so not a fan of the ass pull that is ‘the power of love and friendship’ to resolve the major conflict in a story. While I will admit it is used to the Nth degree in my all time favorite anime/manga Sailor Moon I can justify it's use there. How you ask? Well aside from nostalgia on my part, Ms.Takeuchi makes it clear that magic in that world can be unstable, unpredictable and boosted greatly by the strengh of the heart. Sailor Moon is outright stated to be the soldier of love and justice for crying out loud. She is both heir to the silver crystal and the first ever senshi of the moon and therefore it is literally unknown just how powerful she is or will become. Her greatest strength is her capacity to love. Also, there is a cost for that power and it's use though it’s explored (and explained) better in the manga than the anime.
> 
>  
> 
> That being said, when a writer spends a great deal of time and effort establishing the rules and limitations for how the world they created works, setting up obstacles the characters are supposed to overcome with skill and strategy then decides the hero can suddenly break all those rules to save the day because, reasons...GAH! What the absolute hell man?! To me that says you either wrote yourself into a corner or just stopped caring at some point.
> 
>  
> 
> For this reason manga/anime like Fullmetal Alchemist vie for number two on my list (nothing can ever replace Sailor Moon at no.1 for me n_n). The actions of the heroes and villains leave a lasting impact on that world and something has to be given up for there to even be a somewhat happy ending. Doing what's right rarely leaves anyone without some kind of scar.
> 
>  
> 
> What does that have to do with Unexpected Lineage? This story was written to show that because people are flawed, the utopian existence of Auradon could not actually exist given the characters we are expected to root for. That and I seem to enjoy adding realism to establish fandoms. I tried to hint from the jump that all isn't as it appears in this shining beacon of heroic triumph. Then flat out stated it when I revealed Auradon to be just one of many countries and it’s constituent kingdomes doesn't exactly see eye to eye with their neighbors outside the national borders.
> 
>  
> 
> What did Carlos do? Who was the voice really? We know a little about Peter’s transformation but ehat on earth happened to sweet Wendy? Her family? Where the hell is everyone else?
> 
>  
> 
> Don’t worry, the unanswered questions from Unexpected Lineage will be resolved in the coming story. Not sure when it'll be out but the sequel will be tentatively called Nightmare Syndrome.
> 
>  
> 
> Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think. Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


End file.
